Surprise!
by KaeKaeBeaux
Summary: What would happen if by some strange occurance, Cain Hargreaves of 19th Century London ended up in present day New York? Well, we'll see! PS: NO FLAMING  Cain is a little OOC.CainxRiff  CainxOC
1. The Biggest Surprise of All

SURPRISE!!  
By Cain Hargreaves Wife

A.N.- This is NOT a first person naration. People have put themselves in their favorite mangas, I was wondering how it would sound if I put one of my favorite manga characters into 2007. hehehe, and we'll see how it ends up, now won't we?

* * *

Chapter One: The Biggest Surprise of All 

He seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, and had scared Amanda to the point of almost jumping out of her socks.

"What the-Who's this weirdo!?" Amanda yelled as an older boy toppled over onto her and her friends. Carina peered at his hair and face features, he looked familiar to her, but she didn't know where she could have seen him before. Tiffany helped to keep him from falling, though it was hard considering only her and Becky were holding him up.

"What the hell is he WEARING!?" Amanda said, staring at his attire. A dirt covered, long, black draping coat that covered everything else he had on; a white ruffled shirt, black, tight leather pants and knee length vinyl boots that were tied all the way up.

"Looks something like- no, never mind. I have no clue what I was going to say," Tiffany said, still trying to hold the boy up.

"Well, seeing as he's unconscious, might as well get him off the street where people can see him," Carina stared at her friends as she said it.

"Fine, but someone get him off us!" Tiffany and Becky yelled at the same time as the boy's weight started to press down on them. 

* * *

He groaned and his eyes fluttered open, "R-Riff..."

"HI!" Carina shouted happily, suddenly appearing in his face.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he cried, jumping about a foot in the air. Amanda laughed from the back of the room, the rest of the girls were getting lunch, buying things from the cafe across the street.

"W-where am I?" he said, "Hey, where's Riff!?" he looked around the room.

"Who?" Carina looked at her.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Me? I'm Cain. Who are you?"

"I'm Carina, and this is Amanda. You were kind of on your own when you popped up out of no where," she said quietly.

Cain looked at her, confused. "What do you mean? I don't even know where I am! Riff was supposed to be with me," his voice trailed off.

"Did you say Riff?" Amanda asked, suddenly curious. She seemed to have an idea.

"Yes, I did."

"Ho-shit," she jumped up and down and screamed.

"My friend is totally in love with you! Let me guess, your full name is Cain C. Hargreaves, and your best friend and head butler is Riffeal Raffit?"

Cain stared at her, his mouth open. "Are you a fortune teller? Witch perhaps?"

"I KNEW IT!!!" Carina was staring at her now too, not sure of what she was rambling about.

"Don't you remember? It's all she's been talking about for the longest time! Ever since she heard about him from the net!

Then Carina remembered, one of her friends had mentioned Cain many, many times, and even had his pictures on her myspace. She beamed and looked back at Cain.

"Okay, but you guys are weird. I need to find out how I'm going to get back home!" Cain yelled, standing up. For the first time, he noticed he was in a bed, but not just any bed. A GIRL'S bed. He quickly jumped and looked around the room, noticing where he actually was.

He was in a GIRL'S room. It kind of scared him to be in some strange person's room, especially a strange girl's room.

Once Cain regained his composure he remembered that the girl had said something about 'net.'

"What's 'net'?" he asked.

Amanda's jaw dropped as she stared at him, "The internet!" she yelled.

"What's that?"

Both Carina and Amanda glanced at each other before stared, wide eyed at Cain.

"What?"

"Where are you from?!" Carina cried.

"Well, last time I checked, it was the nineteenth century," he said honestly.

"WHAAAT!?"


	2. Cell Phones and Millionaires

"Yes…it's not like I went back in time five hundred years…" Cain said, rolling his eyes.

"Dude, it's 2007!" Amanda yelled.

Cain was now the one with his mouth open in surprise.

Tiffany and Becky came into the room, followed by a man with whitish blue hair and ice blue eyes. He was carrying sandwiches in his hands. Cain stared at him for a minute.

"Riff…?" he whispered.

"Riff? No, I apologize, I'm not Riff," the man said, blushing. He liked the color of Cain's hair-black with traces of auburn.

Carina turned to the man, "Then who are you?"  
Becky and Amanda laughed and Amanda said, "My butler."

Cain looked like he wanted to cry, but it was as if his tears had long since dissolved.

"Riff…" he said under his breath.

Amanda felt so bad for him that she wanted to hug him. She didn't dare, however. For what her friend had told her, she'd be dead in a heartbeat.

**FLASHBACK**

_"I will own Cain, and I will say, right now, that if anyone touches him other than me and Riffael Raffit, you will die. Slowly and painfully." _

_Everyone backed away as she looked madly around the room, she looked like a bug with her eyes bulging and the strange wicked grin on her face, only seen when she was very, VERY whacked out. _

_Her new nicknames: Mad Hatter, Nut-Job, Whacked Weaver. _

**END FLASHBACK**

Cain sighed and left the room, glad to get away from all of them. However, to his dismay one of them followed. It was Tiffany.

"Why are you following me?" he glared at her, "Leave me alone."

Tiffany pushed her bangs out of her face and scoffed.

"You won't last a day in 2007 by yourself. Don't even think for a moment any of us are going to let you get away until you meet our friend anyway."

Cain shook his head and kept walking without looking back at her. He passed many people, many people passed him.

Half of the people passing him had small, shiny objects pressed to their ears and were talking loudly and many asked "Can you hear me?"

"Admiring Cells, are we?" Tiffany said, smiling, but not looking at him as she walked beside him.

"What?"

"Cells. Portable phones. Cell phone." she explained.

One girl that was passing Cain dropped her phone and turned ghost white as she looked at him. He smirked and thought, _'typical girl.' _

But then he saw some strange boys with baggy pants, long white sleeveless shirts, low hanging silver chains with dollar signs around their necks and dangling from their pants, and wraps around their heads. They had loud banging music in the background, music Cain had never heard in his life and hoped he would never have to again.

_"I'm bout my money you see, girl you can holla at me, If you fucking with me, I'm a P-I-M-P, Not what you see on TV, no Cadillac, no greasy, Head full of hair, bitch I'm a P-I-M-P."_

Some words he'd never heard in his life, and doubted he'd ever want to hear.

"What's a P-I-M-P?" he spelled it out, asking Tiffany what it meant.

"You don't really know anything, do you?" Tiffany asked, raising her eye brows.

"I wasn't exactly born in this century!" Cain said angrily.

"Sorry. I'm not one to get into what 'pimp' means, but you should know. You _are_ one," she continued.

Cain looked at her, as if he were about to say something, but decided not to.

"Those guys over there are real 50 cent millionaires," she stated, rolling her eyes.

_'How can you be a millionaire with 50 cents?' _Cain thought. He didn't ask though.


	3. Meeting Michael

IN a few chapters there will be YAOI if you're not comfortable reading it, please DO NOT READ. No, it's not very good, but it's yummie all the same -

Michael(OC)xCain

* * *

"Look, you're not gonna get back home if you don't know where you are first. And how the hell did you get transported 200 years into the future anyway!?" Tiffany yelled.

Cain didn't reply. If he knew, he would have made more of an effort to get back. He looked straight ahead, a depressed look making its way slowly to his face.

All he could think of was getting back to Riff and Mary Weather. He was even starting to miss the Neanderthal that persisted in trying to marry his sister; yes, indeed. He even started to miss Oscar, that over-sized oaf.

He looked around. There were houses; no not houses. In his world, houses were mansions. To him, they were more like shacks. He had to admit though, they had large and beautifully well kept lawns.

It seemed to him that people treated their smalls homes like castles fir for a king. Cain couldn't understand this, after all, he'd grown up in what he supposed the people around now would call a 'palace.'

He turned back, hoping that if he turned back, he'd somehow find out how he got here and somehow transport back home.

"Hey…Cain…" Tiffany looked at him, "My friend had told me that you live in London…"

He nodded, "lived." he corrected her.

"Oh, right, sorry. But…see, we were going to go to London to visit her in a few months…maybe…well, what I mean to say is…do you want to come?"

Cain didn't say anything, but he noticed that he had stopped walking.

"I'm going to bring you with us…I know it's been about 200 years since the 1800s, but you could have another branch of the family…maybe from a sister…or a brother…" she continued.

He didn't reply.

"Come on," she tugged at his sleeve and half dragged him back to where they were before; Becky's house.

The butler who looked like Riff stood in front of the house, next to him was Amanda.

She smiled and introduced the tall man to them. She was wearing long black and red baggy pants and had a small stuffed blue bear in one of the large pockets.

"Sorry, I didn't introduce him yet. He's Michael. I believe you called him Riff before…that's because his name full name is Michael Cardidge Raffit."

Michael's glanced at Cain, who caught him looking at him. Michael's face turned red and he looked away.

Amanda saw and laughed, "I always did want a gay butler!"

Cain gaped at her and Tiffany rolled her eyes.

"Where are Carina and Becky?"

"Getting something for Cain," she crossed her arms. "If he doesn't have it, he'll be the laughing stock of the 21st century."

"And what's that?" Cain asked.

"Clothes. Trust me. You need them," Amanda said, pointing at the dirty, long black coat.

Tiffany shook her head, "I need to talk to you about our trip."

Amanda agreed and ordered Michael to show Cain around the garden out back.


	4. Sexy Discussion

The Beggining...of kinkiness...- don't you just loves it?

* * *

Cain sat on a stone bench surrounded by rose bushes that were fully in bloom. No one would be able to see him unless they were to come in front of him. He hugged his knees to his chest and hid his face behind his arms.

Michael glanced at him a few times as he went through te lilies a few feet away. He couldn't help but feel attracted to Cain.

"Why do you keep looking at me?"

_'Busted…'_ Michael thought, smiling to himself as his ears and face turned red.

"No…no reason," he said.

"Then stop lookin' a-" before he could finish his sentence, strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a normal sitting position.

"Get off m-" again, he couldn't finish what he was saying. Michael gently bit on the top of his ear.

"No! Get off! Only Riff's allowed to touch me!" Cain yelled, trying to push Michael off of him.

"I…I can't help it…" the butler whispered, sliding his hands under Cain's shirt.

Cain moaned as Michael's hand brushed over the turn on spot on his side. Michael, hearing the reaction, ran over the spot again, making Cain's face flush crimson.

Michael didn't even know what he was doing, but he was enjoying it.

He pushed Cain onto the bench until he was leaning over him. Cain tried to push him off but Michael was too strong.

Cain's back arched as Michael's hands roamed down the sides of his pants.

"S-stop!" Cain cried out as Michael licked the side of his neck.

"I…can't…" the butler replied, pinning Cain's hands above his head on the stone bench with one strong hand, and using the other to go down the front of his pants.

Cain yelped as Michael grabbed at his cock. He pulled slightly making Cain cry out.

"MICHAEL!" Amanda yelled, her face red from embarrassment.

He chuckled, "We'll continue this 'discussion' later," he stood and went to Amanda.

Cain sincerely hoped that 'later' would never come.

"Cain, Carina and Becky are back," Amanda said, turning around and making sure Michael wasn't going to turn back.

Cain sat up, trying to forget what had just happened. He didn't want anyone besides Riff to do anything to him.

_'Only Riff…' _he thought sadly.

He stood and followed Amanda into the house, watching the small blue bear bob up and down in her pocket as she walked.

* * *

I do hope you enjoyed that little 'discussion' they had. I know I did...hehehehe


	5. Announcements and Bad Luck

Carina stuffed three white shirts in Cain's arms as Becky topped off with two pairs of jeans and black sneakers.

"Now, go put them on!" they both yelled, pushing him into the bathroom.

"Wait a-"

SLAM!

* * *

Tiffany, Amanda, Carina, and Becky sat around a brown circular table as Michael set out coffee among all four, making sure to leave an extra for Cain. 

"So, Cain lives- excuse me, lived in London, and since we were planning on going to visit Nut-Job anyway, why not bring Cain?" Tiffany sipped from her mug, grimacing at the amount of sugar that was left out. She liked a lot of sugar in her coffee.

Michael dropped another cube of sugar in the dark liquid.

She smiled and thanked him.

"This is true, and Ke would go positively crazy!" Carina exclaimed. Becky looked at her, "As is she wasn't crazy already."

The whole table gave a small laugh at that.

Becky drank he coffee in silence after that.

"What's wrong?" Amanda asked, staring at her.

"Michael is behind me…" she whispered back, cautiously.

"What's he gonna do? His ass is gay!"

This made Michael blush harder than ever and the whole room burst with laughter.

Cain came into the room, messing around with the loose blue jeans and the white shirt.

"How did you know my clothes sizes anyway?" he wondered.

"Easy, you're about as wide as a toothpick, so we just guessed," Becky said, laughing.

Michael handed him his coffee with a wide grin on his face. Cain took a step back.

"I don't drink coffee, sorry…"

"That's alright. We keep forgetting the little fact that old-time Europeans drank mostly tea, sorry," Carina apologized. Cain didn't take that last part into offense, he knew what she meant. He wondered why people in London drank tea a lot too. He just hadn't asked Riff about it.

Cain noticed Michael staring at him with a smirk.

Apparently Amanda noticed too, because she said, "Don't get any ideas about Cain, trust me. Ke'll kick your ass if you do," it was more warning than advice though.

He pouted, his flush still remaining on his face.

"Cain, we've agreed. You're coming to London with us!" Tiffany announced.

Cain wasn't excited, but he did want to find someone related to him. Maybe Mary Weather had gotten married and had kids, who had kids, who had kids, who had kids, et cetera, and created a new branch of Hargreaves.

He yawned, holding his hand to his mouth.

"Tired?" Becky asked.

"Kind of." he replied.

Amanda told Michael to show Cain to the guest room.

"Suddenly I don't feel so tired!" Cain yelled, holding up his hands and backing further away from the butler.

"Nonsense, you've been out all day, and you did just jump 200 years into the future. There's no way that you're not exhausted!" Carina shoved him and Michael out of the room.

_'This is NOT good…'_ Cain thought as he followed Michael down the hall of the averaged sized house.


	6. Anything but the Shirt

This is the FULL ON YAOI-CHAPTER

it's not very good, but i had lots of 'fun' writing it. - it's probably even better to read. BUT HEY, NO FLAMING

if you're not comfortable reading yaoi, please don't read this chapter.

* * *

Michael had Cain backed against the wall.

"Don't…Riff!" Cain called for him, even though he knew that this time he was on his own.

Michael slid his hands under Cain's shirt and roamed them over his chest. He pushed Cain onto the bed next to them and licked his neck and face.

Cain said stop and repeated it and repeated it. But every time, Michael said he couldn't.

Michael continued to unbutton his and Cain's pants.

"No! Not you! Riff! Only Riff ca-" he gasped as the butler pulled gently on his dick.

"Riff can't handle you right now…for now I'm all you've got…" Michael said, sucking on Cain.

"S-stop!" Cain cried, his head throwing back into the mattress. The butler persisted and kept doing his job.

He stopped sucking on him for a second and climbed up on top of Cain. He looked at the flushed red boy and smirked. He licked the side of his neck and pulled on his dick again, making the boy moan.

"S-stop!" he cried again, "No…no more…please…stop!"

Michael's smirk grew and he made his way back down towards Cain's cock. He pulled apart his legs and attempted to come inside him.

"NO!" Cain yelled, kneeing him in the stomach and scurrying over to the corner of the room.

However, the man's grin only widened as he stood back up, ignoring the pain in his stomach.

He chuckled, "Pussycat." He went over to Cain, leaning over him and pressed him further into the corner, finally noticing that he'd never gotten his shirt off.

Cain fought him taking the shirt off the most.

_'No…he can't see…only Riff can see them…the marks…' _

"NO! NO! Do anything you want! Just leave the shirt on!" he cried, tears coming down his cheeks.

Michael liked that, though.

"Anything I want…" he smiled, gripping Cain's wrists and forcing him out of the corner and onto the floor. "Fine. Keep it on. I've got more to do with you than take off your shirt…"

Cain closed his eyes as Michael played around with him, almost making him sick. His hands were pinned on either side of him so he couldn't do anything to stop him. Cain sobbed as Michael ran his hands up the insides of his legs.

"I'm going to have so much fun with you…ya know that?"

Cain's head turned to the side as he tried not to listen to what the man said. Tears streamed down his face as Michael licked the tip of his cock. He groaned and squirmed but Michael held him firmly in place.

"This might hurt a little…" Michael whispered, licking him again.

He pulled Cain's shaking legs far apart and pushed himself inside.

Cain cried out, tears dropping from his face to the floor beneath him. It hurt more than he could have ever been hurt. And it hurt even more every time Michael pushed himself in, farther and farther each time.

_'Riff…it was supposed to be you…' _Cain thought.

He gasped as Michael came into him again, farther this time.

He hurt. He hurt worse than he'd ever hurt before.

The butler pulled himself out one last time and stopped.

"That wasn't so bad…now was it?" he said, smirking.

Cain sobbed in reply.

"Awww, poor boy," he stroked the tears off of the side of Cain's face.

He kissed him, and broke away. That was when Cain finally lost consciousness.


	7. Gayer than Elvis Presley

"Riff!" he bolted up and looked around. No sign of the perverted butler. Cain was in his bed, alone, fortunately for him.

He was shaking and he hugged his knees to his chest.

_Rap-a-tap: _someone knocked on the door; he jumped.

"Cain, are you okay?" Becky called.

He didn't reply. The door opened and she came in, her long blonde hair flowing out behind her.

"It must have been some nightmare to make you scream like that…" she said.

"Nightmare…?" Cain said under his breath.

_'Nightmare my ass! That shit was real!'_ was what he wanted to say.

"Well, get dressed and come out to the garden when you're done," Becky stated. She looked at him, smiled, and left the room.

Cain watched her as she left, hoping Michael wouldn't come in as he was getting dressed.

He still had his shirt on, thankfully. He was glad Michael hadn't seen…

He got dressed and left as well, a dark shadow on his face. He was doing fine until he saw Michael with a satisfied look.

The butler flashed him a look that said, 'you ain't seen nothin' yet.'

Luckily, that was all he did. But it still made Cain uncomfortable and almost sick.

He ended up having to go through the backdoor to the garden because he didn't want to run into Michael again.

"Hi," Carina greeted him when he got to the garden. Everyone was sitting around a small white table.

"What took you so long?" Amanda asked impatiently.

"Uhm…Run-in." he replied as he sat next to Carina.

"Ah, I see. What was up with all the screaming and moaning? And what the hell was the shirt thing about!?" Tiffany yelled.

Cain didn't look at her.

"Nightmares…" he said quietly.

"About shirts?"

"I…yes, nightmares about shirts," he said.

"Well, okay," Tiffany whispered, skeptically.

"Anyway, we're going to London in about two months to visit Ke. Since I doubt you've ever been on a plane, it'll be an experience you'll never forget, Cain."

_'There have been plenty of those, TRUST ME.' _he thought.

Amanda stopped when she saw Michael come into the garden with coffee for her and the girls and tea for Cain.

Cain stiffened and looked almost like a plank of wood.

"What's wrong, Cain?" Carina asked, looking at him.

He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and he could almost hear what Michael was thinking.

_'Don't worry…I'll treat you well tonight…' _

Cain shuddered at the thought.

"Cain?"

He jumped, making the chair under him fall to the ground. Michael bent down to pick it up, brushing against Cain's ass on purpose.

Cain jumped again and his face turned bright red.

"Michael, what did you do?" Amanda asked.

He stood back up straight, setting the chair upright. He smiled and said 'nothing.'

_'Bastard…'_ Cain thought. He watched as Michael left and waited until he was out of his site.

"Looks like my butler just can't seem to keep his hands off of you…" Amanda said slyly. "Tell me, what was really happening last night with all the screaming?"

"I've already told you. Nightmares," Cain lied. Man did he want to rat out that son of a bitch who'd tried to take Riff's place in his love life, but he was too scared. He could only imagine what the bastard would do to him. He had a feeling that he didn't know what it meant for Michael to _REALLY _torture you.

"Are you sure? I mean, the way Michael kept lookin' at you and what just happened…" Amanda's voice trailed off. "I'm going to talk to that boy. Barely 23 years old and already acts gayer than Elvis Presley on a hot day."

Carina spit out her coffee with fits of laughter, Tiffany and Becky had the coffee come out of their noses.

"Uhm…who's Elvis Presley?" Cain asked.

"Never mind. Someone we like to consider gay." Tiffany explained.

They all stared at Cain for a minute until Carina spoke out against the silence. A rose petal flew into her hair and she gently batted it away.

"I guess we should let you get some rest, we have a feeling you were up really late, and we still have to get some stuff done…but I want to take you somewhere first," she stated. The girls all stared at her, she hadn't talked to any of them about what she was planning on doing.

Cain stared at her as well, wondering what she had in mind. But he was glad she had something in mind other than having him go back to his room, only for Michael to come in minutes later and molest him.

"I want to take you around the city for a while. I want to give you some advice on what you should and definitely shouldn't do in New York," she smiled.

Cain immediately agreed. Anything was better than being chased around by a perverted butler he hardly knew.

"Okay, go get ready, and I'll meet you back here in a half hour," she turned and went back into the house. Becky and Amanda stayed outside and finished their coffee.


	8. The Worst Five Minutes EVER

This is where things start to get weird. Yaoi-ful, but WEIRD. NO FLAMING.

NO FLAMING THE AMATEUR!! Yes, Michael will see Cain eventually...though there's a bit of a twist to it...which will be in the NEXT FEW chapters. PLease be patient with me!!

It'll get yummy...yummy yummy yaoi...

* * *

Cain made his way back to his room, thankful that he hadn't met the butler along the way. But still, he had a half hour to kill, and that was the amount of time he'd have to avoid Michael.

He opened to door to the guest room, breathing out a sigh of relief when, as far as he could see, there was no one in the room but him.

An arm wrapped around his neck and someone nibbled his ear and twirled his hair.

The door closed with a _ka-chick _and Michael allowed Cain to move only a little before pushing him across the room into the bedpost.

"I wasn't quite finished with you yet…" the man whispered into Cain's ear, making his stomach turn uncomfortably.

Cain shuddered and tried to push him off.

"Ah-ah-ah, do you want me to find what you're hiding under that shirt?" Michael said, his hands on the edge of Cain's top.

"No…" Cain replied.

"I heard that you have to be back within a half hour…so let's make it quick…and pleasurable…"

Michael held Cain's hands together above his head, almost tied to the bedpost, with one hand. He would have tied him to the post if he'd had time. He used the other hand to dive down into Cain's boxers and force him into an erection as his face flushed.

Cain turned his head to the side as the butler breathed on his neck, making him flush an even darker red.

_'Riff…I'm so sorry…I want to be yours…' _

Tears came down his face as he thought about what Riff would say if he knew what was happening. He would probably be angry with Cain for allowing it, but even more angry with himself for letting himself lose Cain. He'd probably be too heartbroken to ever speak to his young master again.

"I'm glad you're not struggling with me…but you're struggling with someone else…" Michael whispered in his ear again.

Cain shook his head.

Michael leaned Cain over the bed until he fell back onto it. Cain was right under him. He had his knees on either side of the boy so he couldn't move and his hands pinned next to him.

"Tell me…" he said, kissing Cain, making sure their tongues touched.

Cain's stomach lurched as he tasted Michael's tongue in his mouth. He broke away, trying to turn to the side. He looked away from the butler.

Michael let go of Cain's hands and cupped his face instead, turning his head to he would face him and not be able to look away.

"Are you afraid? Afraid of what I might do to you?"

Yes, he was afraid, but that didn't matter anymore.

"Are you heart broken? Because you lost Riff?"

Yes, he had lost Riff. His best friend; his protector; his lover.

"Do you think Riff is heart broken for leaving you?"

"Shut up…" Cain hissed angrily.

Michael smirked, "Don't worry. I don't need to talk to have fun." His hands came under Cain's shirt, slowly roaming over tensed and twitching muscles.

Cain moaned as he ran his hands repeatedly over his turn on spot just below his ribcage. Michael slowly unbuttoned his pants, and then Cain's, throwing them both to the floor. He removed their boxers as well, admiring Cain's body. Not that it was his first time seeing, but it still amazed him.

He put Cain's thin legs on his shoulders and massaged his thighs, making him moan loudly.

"Don't bother being to quiet…the door's locked and I'm the only one with a key…" Michael informed.

He brought his body closer to Cain, sucking on the tip of his erection before shoving three of his fingers inside him.

"AhHHH!" Cain yelled at the top of his lungs.

Michael smiled at the reaction and shoved his fingers in and out repeatedly, quickening his pace as he went.

"AHH! Stop!" Cain's fists balled into the blankets and sheets on the bed.

It felt like someone was trying to pull him inside out; like being burned from the inside.

"It…hurts…"

Michael brought his fingers further in, attempting to get to the pleasure spot deep within the boy.

Cain's face was hot and red, and the rest of his body was sweaty and stiff.

"Relax…if you tense up, it'll only hurt more…" Michael informed. Cain didn't care, he wanted it to end.

"It hurts…" he said again.

The butler thrust his fingers in harder and faster and finally hit the spot. Cain almost choked on his own tongue as his head threw back into the soft mattress. His back arched and his hands gripped the sheets.

"Ah…n-no more…please…"

The only time he could remember hurting this much was the night before, and it had hurt worse then. But that time Michael hadn't gotten so deep inside him, and despite his protests to himself, in a sick way, he felt good.

"But I haven't even started yet…and you've still got a full 25 minutes to go!!" Michael said happily.


	9. I Already Knew

Okay, basically Michael and Cain are pretty much- no, actually, Michael is pretty much having the time of his life. Cain on the other hand is going nuts with; for one thing hate; and for more kinkiness, pleasure. I'm such a perv.

And yeah, someone comes in to stop them...or HIM and...well, we'll see now won't we?

_

* * *

_

_'It can't be…it feels like I've been here for an eternity…'_

"AHH!"

Michael had Cain on his stomach and was pushing himself in, faster and faster, trying to reach that same pleasure spot.

"Cain! What's going on in there!?" Carina yelled, banging on the door.

_'Why couldn't it be Riff…?' _

"Help…me…" he said.

Michael had a hold on Cain's shoulders and was pulling the boy against him as he pushed himself. What made Cain hurt so much wasn't the fact that it was happening, but the fact that Michael would pause and wait another two minutes and have Cain tense up before he started all over again.

Finally Michael hit the spot again, making Cain's stomach turn over. He, for some reason, enjoyed that. Even though he would much rather have Riff on him, he sickeningly enjoyed the times Michael hit far enough into him.

Cain's breathing was heavy and he gripped the pillow in front of him.

"What are you hiding…under…that shirt…" Michael said, pulling out of him and laying out top of him.

"MICHAEL!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM!?" Carina yelled.

The shirt was sticking to him with sweat. He still wouldn't allow the butler to take it off of him.

"I don't care what you say…I'm taking it off…"

Cain turned himself around quickly and tried to push him off.

"NO! It doesn't matter what you do! I won't let you see! _ONLY RIFF CAN SEE MY BACK!!" _he screamed.

Michael didn't care. He held Cain's hands together and kept them above his head. Cain, however, still had his legs, and tried kicking.

"It won't work! You have fifteen minutes to go! I'll get it off you!" Michael exclaimed, running his other hand up the inside of Cain's thigh, making him groan.

"MICHAEL!!! ARE YOU HURTING HIM!?"

"You see…I know where to touch you…and I've only known you for a day and a half…imagine what I can do to hurt you…" he ignored Carina completely. He smoothed himself down and licked around the boy's navel, still managing to hold on to both of his hands.

"So…you might as well let me…" he sucked on Cain's erection and held onto the bottom of his shirt.

"MICHAEL! UNLOCK THE DOOR!!"

"see…" he pulled down on the shirt, and the soft tear of fabric could be heard. Then he climbed back up and ripped along the collar of the shirt.

"No…" Cain whimpered, "Don't…I don't want anyone to see…"

Michael placed his knee in Cain's stomach, pushing down enough to stop him from speaking. Cain stopped kicking slowly, and he let go of Cain's hands, but Cain only placed them on his chest, he didn't have enough energy left to push him off. He couldn't even breathe.

The shirt tore off of him easily, and Michael admired Cain's flat and smooth chest. He turned him over, and was surprised to see the crisscrossing lines running along the boy's back.

"This is what you were hiding…?" Michael whispered.

Cain didn't reply.

The butler lowered himself onto him, "Don't you know I already knew?"

Cain twitched, _'already knew…?'_

"I'm not stupid," Michael bit on the side of Cain's neck, sucking on it and leaving a small red mark when he stopped.

"I didn't know exactly…what it was…but I had a feeling…"

He turned Cain back over onto his back so he could face him.

"I want you…no- I _need _you…" Michael said. This time he wasn't smirking or smiling, he had a look of complete honestly on his face.

"I guess I get it from Riff, don't I?"

"You're not Riff…you could never be Riff…you don't even come close to being like Riff!" Cain yelled, glaring at Michael. He was lying though, Michael was like Riff in one or two ways. He looked like an exact duplicate of him, and though he didn't show it through pure gentle feelings, he had a feeling for Cain. Still, how DARE he insult Riff in such a way! He may be related to him, but he could NEVER be Riff.

Michael slapped him.

"I KNOW THAT!" now he was breathing heavily. He collapsed onto Cain, kissing his chest and pushing down on his sides. "But I still can't help it…"

"Michael? Michael? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? UNLOCK THE DOOR!" Carina yelled from outside.

"I'm going to say it one more time. OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" she pounded on the door.

"Stop…Michael, just listen to her…please stop," Cain whimpered as Michael turned him over onto his stomach and ran his tongue along the small of his back. The over-sized butler didn't reply. He kissed the back of Cain's neck.

Neither of them saw a girl with long brown, curly hair stop as she passed the window.

_CRASH!! _


	10. Ke Kicks Ass

Okay, there will be a few new characters to come in now. Please no flaming when you read!!

* * *

outside the room

"Carina, what are they doing!?" Amanda shrieked.

"I have no clue, but if Michael's hurting Cain, I'll have Ke kick his ass so hard!"

_CRASH!! _

Clattering and banging around came from inside the room.

The door opened, to their surprise. There, stood a girl, about five foot five, with a disturbed and angry look on her face.

"Amanda, learn to control your fucking perverted butler please. I will not hold back the next time this happens to Cain," she said, glaring over at the badly bruised up Michael in the corner.

"Ke!" Carina hugged her.

"Oh, God, please get off. I _HATE _hugging…"

Carina backed away slowly.

"I warned you Michael! I warned you!" Amanda stuck a finger in his face and glared at him.

He only smiled and said, "He made good fun…"

"_YOU SICK BASTARD_!" Ke stormed up to him and punched him in the face again.

Carina went over to Cain who had a sheet wrapped around himself.

"You alright?" she asked. He shook his head; his face shadowed slightly.

"Hey, Cain," Ke turned around. To Cain's surprise, she was smiling as if nothing had happened.

"Who the _HELL _are you?"

"Me? I'm just your average Cain C. Hargreaves fangirl," she said matter-of-factly, "Nothing more."

* * *

"Ke, how the heck did you get here!?" Tiffany was ecstatic, bouncing up and down with excitement. 

"I had a feeling there would be something I wouldn't want to miss, but…" she glanced at Cain who sat in the corner, away from all of them.

"Looks like I'm a _little _too late."

Ke got up and went to the corner.

"How did you get here, Cain? Jeez, ain't you s'posed to be like two hundred years before now?" She asked.

He didn't say anything.

"Dude, you gotta talk sometime. Jeez, this ain't the first time he's done that to you, is it? And he saw the scars?" she questioned.

"How did-"

"Long story short; I read," she smiled in spit of herself. "Well, let me guess. He tried fucking you the first time, and he didn't want your shirt on. But because you only allow Riff to see your scars, you told him something like 'anything will be fine just leave the shirt on,' am I right?"

Cain looked at his hands, "That's…that's none of your concern…"

"Oh, but I think it is. You see, because, though this is my first time meeting you, I've seen your pictures and I know all about your life. So, I tell myself that if anyone were to hurt you, they would get a rude awakening from me, as I'm sure you've heard from my friends." Ke paused, looking at Becky, Amanda, and Carina and smiling.

"You; the fabulous Count Cain Hargreaves; are now my and my friends' responsibilities and if you were to get hurt while I was the one watching you at the time, the person hurting you would die. A slow and painful death would be their downfall."

Cain didn't reply.

Ke sighed. "Look. I'm going back to London in _two days _and, whether you like it or not, you are coming too. And, no matter how much I detest this decision, Michael has to come too."

Cain perked up at that, "I'm not going."

"Do you want to get back home or do you want to stay here? Because if you want to stay here, you'll be all alone with Michael. Someone has to stay and watch out for you and I can't because I need to get back home. What's it gonna be?"

Since he didn't say anything, Ke smiled slyly and said, "That's what I thought. Besides, you have family there. Trust me, I met one of your family members. Just wait till they hear that they have a 17 year old great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, (et cetera) grandfather!!"

Cain sighed and didn't reply.

_'Things are getting BETTER and BETTER, aren't they?' _he thought sarcastically.

* * *

No flaming please! But reviews are appreciated! 


	11. Bathrooms and Bats

The last smexy chapter for only a LITTLE while, I promise. Please be patient with me! I promise, there will be more yummie-ness

* * *

"_Where am I?" Cain said. There was fire everywhere. He could see someone in the distance and automatically called "Riff!" _

"_Riff is dead!" the figure replies cruelly. He certainly sounds like Riff. _

_The man comes into focus just enough for Cain to see his face. _

"

_The figure comes closer to Cain, and the boy steps back. He was positive it was Riff. _

"_No…you have to be Riff…" he said. The man looked just like Riff. The man was angry. _

_He jumped on Cain, knocking him onto the ground and the flames engulfed them. _

"_Riff cannot help you anymore…Riff is dead…only Riffeal remains!" he laughed maniacally. _

"_NO!" _

"No!" he bolted up. Darkness. The room was dark and there was no one there. He was alone.

He held his face in his hands and wiped the sleep from his eyes before looking around the room; nothing.

Cain sighed and got up. He got dressed and left the room, looking back at the darkened space as he left. The halls were dark, but he could see where he was going without a problem.

He rounded the corner, heading for the bathroom. The small room was mostly white marble and tiles lined the floor. Cain turned the light on and went to the sink to wash his face to finish waking himself up.

Cain looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like death warmed over twice.

He shook his head and wiped his face against the sleeve of his shirt. He had opened the door to leave when he saw Michael who had his back to him. He immediately slammed the door and turned with his back against it.

His breathing was heavy.

"Hey, who's in there?"

'_He didn't see me…' _Cain thought.

He heard a chuckle from outside.

"Is it Cain?" Michael asked, knocking lightly on the door. Cain panicked and backed away from the door. He knew it was a stupid thing to do, but he did it anyway.

The doorknob turned.

"That girl is scary, but you know what's scarier?"

Cain tripped over his own feet and fell with a thump.

"What I can do to you…"

Michael slipped into the room, locking the door behind him. Cain pulled himself back as far as he could before he bumped into the side of the white marble tub.

He grabbed Cain's wrists and pulled him forward until their bodies touched.

"Get off of me…!" Cain hissed.

The butler let go of Cain's hands and pushed him onto the ground, leaning all of his weight on the boy. He ran his hands under Cain's long sleeve shirt, purposely trailing his fingers over his spine and turn on spot, earning moans and groans reply.

"Stop…"

He brought his hands up to the boy's chest, making sure to brush over hardened nipples.

"Ah-stop!"

"You know you like that, don't deny it," Michael whispered.

He brought his hands further up, just until his fingers teased under Cain's jaw bone. Then they roamed back down his sides, plunging into his bottoms.

Cain caught his breath as Michael wrapped around his erection. He bit his tongue to keep from moaning too loudly.

Michael tugged on him gently, making him abandon all attempts to keep quiet.

"Be loud," the butler whispered, kissing around his navel, making the previous Count groan. He slipped off the boy's pants and boxers and continued to pull on him.

"Ah! Stop!"

Michael took him in his mouth. Cain moaned loudly and his head tilted back onto the hard floor.

Someone pounded on the door, "Michael, I'm gonna kick your fucking ass if you don't come out here right fucking now," Amanda said, shouted was more like it, from outside the door. "Matter of fact, I'm getting Ke right now."

"Don't leave…" Cain whimpered.

"She may be coming, but I still have you in here…" the butler smirked and licked his fingers. Not bothering to get the boy ready for what he was about to do, he entered his fingers inside him.

"NO! Stop! Please!" Cain moaned in reply.

"Ke, I don't care what you have to do, kick down the damn door if you have to," Amanda said.

"Amanda, you do realize that if you have me kick down your door, then you'll probably sue me, right?" Ke replied.

"No I won't, I swear. But I will kick Michael's ass for you if you get him out here," Amanda growled.

"Fine, help me get the door down. Carina!"

"I heard somethin' goin' on out here and I have a bad feeling, so just in case I'm going to get a bat and some sheets." Carina said.

"Looks like we have company, love," Michael said, pulling his fingers out of Cain, getting a groan in reply.

_BOOM-CRASH-SLAM! _

The door came down. Amanda had a bat in her hands, which she immediately dropped as soon as she saw what was happening. Amanda stared at him with her mouth open, Ke had a look of utter disgust on her face and Carina covered her eyes with the sheet in her hand.

"MY EYES!!"

"You sick bastard, don't you have any brains?" Amanda yelled.

Michael got off of Cain, who was shaking. Carina closed her eyes while she covered him with the sheet. Amanda picked the bat back up and said, "Run."

* * *

HEEEEE, the bat part was funny. Considering my friend DOES really want a gay butler. .> I do too...R&R please!


	12. Problem Child

I had fun writing this, because it's basically how me and my friends act. Or at least, the end is.

* * *

Ke grabbed Cain's arm and dragged him with her down the hall. 

"Okay, I know what kind of interest he has for you, and it's obviously not a good idea to leave you alone while he's around," she sighed.

Cain completely agreed, but didn't say anything. He was thinking about Riff again. _'He's not going to talk to me after this…I know it…he knows what's happening…his heart's shattered…' _

Ke glanced at him.

"Riff will understand," Ke stared straight ahead and rounded the corner. "He knows everything about you. He should know that you don't want this."

"How do you know?" Cain glared at the ground.

She smiled slightly, "You're just going to have to trust me."

Cain didn't say anything, he kept his eyes on the ground.

"Here," she led him into a room. The room wasn't as girly as the one he'd woken up in when he'd first gotten to this strange year.

"Surprised?" Ke asked.

Cain, once again, didn't reply. There was a backpack on the bed, and a desk in the corner. The light on the desk was lit, and under the glow of the light, there were papers with drawings and writings on them.

It looked like there were almost twenty of those fully used papers.

'_Doesn't look like she got much sleep, eh?' _he thought to himself.

Ke went over to the bed and opened the backpack. She pulled out, what looked like to him, a large vial.

"Here," she handed it to him, "Drink it. It's something to help you sleep."

Cain looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's water with dissolved sleeping pills." she replied.

"Sleeping pills…?"

"Oh, my mistake. Sorry, I guess you'd call it…what _would _you call it? Sleeping Serum or something?" Ke looked at the bottle of water, shaking it and watching the little bubbled float up from the bottom.

Cain took the bottle. He noticed that he still had only a sheet around him. Apparently, Ke noticed too because she turned back and kept digging in her bag.

"Ah! Here it is" she pulled out a pair of baggy jeans and a long t-shirt.

"I was planning on wearing them tomorrow, but you need them more than I do. Lemme go back to your room and get you some underwear, because if you just wear these…trust me, you'll chafe like HELL," she informed.

"How do you know that?" Cain wondered.

"I was five and stupid, let's leave it at that."

Cain didn't press the issue.

Carina passed by the room and Ke quickly called her.

"Oh, what do you want now, dude!?" Carina said, crossing her arms.

"Can you stay here for just a minute please?" Ke asked.

"Why should I?" Carina retaliated.

"I'll be your best friend…" Ke replied cutely yet slyly.

"You already are. You owe me."

"Yeah, I do. I'll buy you a cappuccino in London." Ke smiled and left the room. Cain looked around the room again. His eyes met the desk and lingered for a brief moment before Carina asked him a question.

"So, you must feel violated," she was just trying to break the silence.

Cain didn't answer her though. _'I got raped like five times, how the HELL do you think I feel?' _

"I hope you know I can read your thoughts, so please be patient with me! Jeez, it's not exactly easy talking to someone who came from 200 years in the past, you know."

"How can you read my thoughts?" Cain said.

"A spell me and my friend did when we were little. Didn't think it would work, yet here we are, reading minds and throwing things across rooms without touching them," Carina smiled. Suddenly a pencil flew across the room, just barely missing his ear.

"Told you."

Cain shook his headm, rolled his eyes, and looked back at the desk.

"What are those?"

"Hm? Oh, Ke drew those. Great aren't they?" Carina said, walking over to the desk and picking one up. Cain clutched at the sheet around him as she held it up so he could see it better.

"What…the…hell…?" he muttered. The picture was completely shaded, and from what he could see, there was a skeleton and blood. But it was on the left side of the page, the right side had a picture of what looked like Riff.

"Who is that?" he asked, looking from the right side of the page to the left.

Carina turned the page over and scanned her eyes over the back.

"Says: Michael Cardidge Raffit; how is he, and how he should be."

Cain's stomach did a flip.

"Wow, she musta been pissed off," Carina laughed and put the picture back on the desk.

"Carina, what did you show him that for?" Ke came in, a pair of boxers in his hand but stretched out from her. She laughed too.

"You have mental problems," Cain said, taking the underwear from her.

"Tell me something I don't know." Ke replied.

* * *

Carina: You really do have problems.

Me: And you don't? Tranzy!

Carina: I'm not a transvestite!

Me: uh-huh, suuuure.

our convo just a few minutes ago. Funny. Funny.


	13. Denial

I'm an amateur, but you know that some of the previous chapters were sexy.

* * *

By the time Cain had gotten dressed (thankfully Ke's guestroom had its own bathroom) sunlight shone through the window.

A knock on the door sent him diving under the desk.

"God, man, it's not Michael. Trust me. Amanda took care of him," Carina said smiling.

Cain didn't move from his spot under that desk. He stood there watching the door, waiting for someone to come in.

Tiffany opened the door.

"Hey, guys." she said, "Why is he under the table and what did I miss while I was gone?"

"Uhm…noooothing, nothing at all," Carina giggled, "Where were you anyway?"

"Well, I _was _going with a friend to the library down in Albany, but since he didn't come, I ended up staying at my mother's house. Sucks because she won't stop hexing me. Whenever I'm with her or around her I get into trouble," Tiffany shook her head.

"By the way, when did you get here anyway, Ke?"

"'Bout…hm…twelve hours ago," Ke replied, looking at the watch around her wrist.

"Wow, sorry I wasn't here."

"S'ok, where's Amanda?" Ke asked. Tiffany laughed for a minute then looked at her with shiny eyes.

"Probably beating the sense out of Michael with a bat. I saw her when I got here, chasing him around with it. I laughed my ass off," she choked out.

In his own mind, Cain was smiling and rubbing his hands maliciously and saying: _'Good…goooooood….hehehehehe.' _But on the outside, he was just starting to crawl out from under the desk like a scared puppy.

"Grow up," Ke joked.

"Oh, ha, ha, you're _hilarious,_" Cain shot back at her, glaring. He dusted off the baggy pants she had lent him.

"Would you rather have me call the butler in here to molest you again?" she asked. Cain turned red and said no.

"Didn't think so.'

"You have problems!!" Carina yelled, laughing her ass off.

"Thank you!" Ke yelled, bursting out with laughter. Tiffany inched over towards Cain and whispered, "You'll get used to them. They're not that bad once you get used to having them around."

Cain nodded, _'I can only imagine…' _he thought.

"By the way," she continued, "They're perverts, so…"

"I bet they're no worse than that butler…" Cain mumbled.

"What? Oh! That's what Ke meant! She said 'molest you again.' I miss the good stuff!" Tiffany pouted.

Cain moved a foot away from her and waiting until Carina and Ke had finished laughing.

"Are you quite done?" he asked.

"I don't know. It's hard to tell with us." Carina smiled.

"We'll be fine for now," Ke confirmed. Cain hesitated before he continued talking.

"You said you were going back to London in two days?"

"One and a half days now," Carina corrected.

"Close enough, why?" Ke looked at him.

"And Michael is coming?" he wondered.

"Unfortunately. But don't worry, we'll have the bat with us the whole time. And I know you have poisons stuffed in the pants you had when you got here," Ke said slyly.

"Do not."

"Don't deny." Carina sniggered. Tiffany looked around the room, _'I'm so confused…' _

_

* * *

_


	14. Emotions

Later that day, Tiffany was leaving for Albany and said she wouldn't be able to go to London with Ke and the rest of the girls. A taxi pulled up in front of the house. Ke and Tiffany were the only ones outside.

"But wwwwwhhyyyyyyyyyyyyy?" Ke whined.

"Because, I'm meeting someone in Albany. I won't miss the next chance, I swear!"

"You better not," Ke crossed her arms and smiled slightly. "Good luck with that 'someone.'"

Tiffany grinned, "Thanks, good luck with the pervy butler!"

With that, Tiffany slid into the taxi cab in front of the house. She waved through the window, Ke waved back.

* * *

Cain laid back on the bed, happy that he didn't have to worry about Michael coming into his room-for the time being that is.

He closed his eyes and tucked his arms under his head. Images of Riff played through his mind like a film strip.

'_Master Cain-' _

He sat up quickly. He could have sworn he'd really heard Riff talking to him. He could have sworn he wasn't imagining things this time. Cain glanced around, he knew he was imagining it, but he couldn't help it.

"You alright in there?" Carina called from the hall. The door was closed, but to him it sounded like she was already inside the room.

"Fine," he replied.

"Alright well, I'm right next door if you need something," she said, walking away. Cain stared at the door for a few seconds, waiting to see if anyone was going to come in.

He rose from the bed and went over to the window a few feet away. The guest room he was in had a window that showed to the outside. It was only starting to get dark.

Then from out of the corner of his eye, he saw two people running around.

"_Get back here!" _one yelled.

"_AH!!!!!" _the other cried.

It took Cain only a second to figure out that Amanda was chasing her butler around with a bat. He snickered and went back to the bed, laying down on it.

'_What a strange world humans have created…'_ he thought, smiling to himself.

"Hey, Edwin?" Cain heard Carina through the wall. _'Walls here must be thin…' _he thought.

"I…uhm…how's your Summer?" he heard.

"Oh, really? Well, I…what I wanted to say was…well-"

"Stalling, are we Carina?" Cain muttered, laughing softly.

"S-since you're in London too, well not TOO but…well, I'm going with my friend to London…so…"

Cain shook his head, "This girl…is love struck, I swear."

"Y-yeah, that'd be great," he heard her say. "'Bye…"

After that, silence. Cain smiled and shook his head again. He heard a door open and he looked toward his; it was still closed. He realized that Carina must have left her room.

He turned over and relaxed himself into the mattress, his head resting on his arm. He let his eyes slip closed and drifted into a gentle sleep.

* * *

_-Master Cain!-_

_Riff runs forward to meet his young master. _

_-Where…have…you been?- he asks out of breath, leaning over so his palms rested on his knees, supporting him. _

_-Riff…- Cain says -I…I…- he reaches out to Riff, taking the older man in his arms. _

_-My lord?-_

_-Riff…- Cain stares at the ground, embracing Riff; loving him with all the energy he can muster. _

_-You had a fiancé right?- the Count asks despite himself. _

_-Yes, Sir, Lucinda. Why, Sir?- Riff replies. _

_-But you love me, right?- _

_-Of course, Sir.- Riff says, slightly surprised at the boy's question. _

_-Then why won't you call me by my name?- _

_-Habit, I suppose, Sir. Would you like me to call you by your full name?-_

_-No, my first name. No other than that from now on.- Cain says. _

_-So it shall be, L- excuse me, Cain…-_

_-Thank you, Riff-_

_-Isn't that touching?- a familiar voice comes from somewhere behind them. -Master and Servant. It just makes me wanna cry- cold laughter. _

_-Master Cain! Get down!- _

_KA-BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

Cain's eyes snapped open.

"Shit…" he whispered. _' The same damn conversation before I ended up here…shit…'_

He sat up and stared out of the window. It was dark out. He guessed it had to be around midnight. He laid back down and stared up at the ceiling.

He heard faint music playing.

"_Just emotions takin' me over, I'm caught up in sorrows lost in the song …but if you won't come back-come home to me darlin' don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight?"_

The voices were soft and sad, like the singers were crying. Cain wondered who was listening to it, but he didn't have much time to ponder the thought before he fell back asleep, and he was curious about who was singing, and who was listening.

* * *

Okay, so the song was 'Emotions' by Destiny's Child. Yes, yes, I know it's an old-ish song, but it's probably one of my favorites... soooooo 


	15. Mr MolestAble

Carina yawned, holding her hand to her mouth.

"Mornin'" she said as she entered the room. Ke, Amanda, and Becky sat around a desk. Michael, who was in the back of the room, was standing, slightly unnerved by the fact that Amanda had the bat right next to her up against the wall.

"What took you so long?" Amanda said curiously.

"Curiosity killed the cat, 'Manda." Carina replied dully. She looked at what was on the desk.

"What are those?" she wondered.

"Plane tickets. One for each of us, and an extra one because Tiffany left yesterday for Albany," Becky stated, matter-of-factly.

"Oh."

"It's round-trip, so you might as well bring a week's worth of necessities," Ke said.

"A week's worth? Aren't round-trip tickets meant for like two day stays or something?" Carina asked.

"I have people who made it work." Amanda replied.

"And her people and my people got to talkin', and all the people ganged up on the airport's people." Ke stated, a grin playing across her face.

"You don't have any people," Carina muttered.

"Okay, okay, _we _ganged up on the airport's people and made it work." Amanda admitted.

Becky played with the ticket in her hand.

"Something wrong?" Ke asked. Becky hadn't done much talking as far as she'd seen.

"No." the blonde replied.

"Are you lying?"

"No." Becky said, glaring daggers at her.

"Okay, I get it. No more questions. I reeeeeeaalllly don't wanna piss you off," Ke backed off.

Becky fell silent once more. Amanda couldn't even figure out what was wrong with her except 'bitchy-ness.'

Amanda took a glance at Michael who immediately turned red and looked back at her.

"Stop thinking about Cain." Ke warned.

"I'm not."

"Don't you lie to me. I'm going to punch your fucking lights out if you touch Cain again," Ke stared at him, a wry smile crossing her lips.

"You do that. Oh, you'll need this," Amanda handed her the bat. Carina fought back a laugh.

Becky watched with distant eyes. She silently enjoyed it, but for some reason couldn't laugh.

'_What's wrong with her!?'_ Amanda was just aching to shout it out, but didn't dare. She didn't want her friend mad at her right now.

"Where's Cain?" she asked instead.

"Probably sleeping. I could hear him groaning again, and Michael was being chased around with the bat-" Carina pointed at Amanda, who stifled a laugh.

"So I don't know what's wrong with him." she continued.

"S'probably Riff," Ke said, thinking back to what she had read about the two of them. She had a feeling they were lovers, but nothing in the books had said that they were. Just the fact that he was one of the closest people to him that wasn't immediate family.

"How so?" Amanda wondered. She glanced at Becky, who was still playing with the small piece of paper.

"Have him tell you. It's none of my business anyway," Ke looked at Becky as well.

"What?" the blond snapped at her.

"Sorry. Just wondering if you were okay."

"Whatever," Becky returned to playing with the ticket.

"Okay, fine." Ke snapped back. "I'm going to wake up Mr. Molest-able."

Carina didn't bother to hide her amusement with that and laughed her head off. With that, Ke rolled her eyes and left the room, soon followed by Carina.

"Why are you so mad? You know Becky goes off on those little tantrums once in a while, but it's not often," Carina said.

"Yeah, I know, but, really? It still gets on my nerves," Ke stated. Down the hall, until they reached the back of the house, almost near the backdoor, they walked.

"Cain sure is lucky to have a room down here," Carina smiled.

"Lucky? Shoot, your room is down here too," Ke chuckled.

"Well, his is further down." the dark haired girl reasoned.

"True dat, true dat."

Carina knocked on the door only to receive a muffled 'go away' in response. She rolled her eyes and turned the knob, pushing the door open.

"Get up, lazy."

"Le' me 'lone," Cain replied, pulling a pillow over his head.

"You know, the twenty-first century and the nineteenth century aren't that different when you narrow it down. I guess every century has some lazy ass kid who doesn't wanna wake up in the morning," Ke said, laughing.

"Aw, mind your own business," Cain said, pushing the pillow onto his face.

"You're going to suffocate yourself," Carina crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Good."

"Emo bastard." Ke said, yanking the pillow away from him.

Cain glared at her, then turned over and let his face burry into the mattress.

"Carina, get the bat."

"Right-o."

"Okay! I'm up!" Cain turned back over and jumped off the bed.

"That's what I thought." Ke mumbled to Carina, who laughed.

* * *

lol, I have to admit this, that last part was funny. You know it was, don't deny. 


	16. Edwin

Like I said, there really won't be any Yaoi for a little while. I apologize! I have to wait for Amanda to leave the bat at least five feet away from her. And yeah, things will happen and be alot sexier

* * *

Cain mumbled something about letting people sleep.

"If you wanted to sleep so much, we could have left Michael in there. Hell, he mighta raped you and killed you this time," Carina said, "You would have gotten plenty of sleep then!"

Ke laughed, "Dark humor. I like it!"

"Exactly."

"You two have more issues than everyone in a mental facility put together," Cain said, taking a step back.

"Don't gotta tell us twice." Carina smiled.

"O'course not." Ke replied.

They both grinned at him.

"You two are _creepier than that butler!_"

"Hey, we ain't rape you…" Carina trailed off.

"Yet…" the other finished.

Cain took another step back and watched as Ke and Carina burst into fits of laughter.

"I don't think I should trust you…"

"You're going to have to if you don't wanna get molested by Michael again. Or did you _enjoy _it?" Ke wondered.

'_Certain times…'_ thought Cain.

"Of course not. Pervert."

Carina looked at him, one eyebrow raised. "Liar."

"Am not." Cain hissed.

"Yeah, Yeah. Well, here," Ke handed fished around in her jean pocket. She pulled out a ticket.

"What's this?"

"What's it look like?" Carina said.

"I don't exactly know, considering I'm not from this century," Cain shot at her.

"Jeez, sorry!" Carina looked like she wanted to slap him silly.

Ke stuffed it in his hand, crossed her arms and left without another word. Carina followed.

"You know, just 'cause he's hot don't mean he can pop 'tude," said Ke, heading out of the back door into the garden.

"Hm," the dark haired girl said in a muffled agreement.

"Wassamatter?"

All of a sudden, a loud, shrill ringing noise flew through the garden.

"Damn, Carina, you gots a loud ass ring tone!"

"Sorry," Carina replied, taking her phone out of her pocket.

"Hello?" a pause. "Edwin?"

"Oh! Edwin! Carina!" Ke teased her, poking her arm slightly.

Carina turned red. "Really? Oh…uhm…okay…yeah, see you there."

Ke stared at her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Come on, I wanna go back inside," Carina smiled and turned around, going back the way they had come.

"Okay," they walked back inside.

In Cain's Room:

Cain sat on the floor, staring at the wall.

'_Jeez, girls have to many moods,' _he thought, shaking his head. He stood up and went to the door, opening it to have Amanda in his face.

"Whoa!" he jumped back.

"I'm not that scary, calm down," Amanda rolled her eyes and told him to come with her.

"Why?"

"I want you to meet someone, and you _can't _tell Carina," the blonde explained.

Cain nodded and followed her.

As Ke and Carina we were walking back to Carina's room, Becky came up to them, beaming.

"Wow, your mood certainly has changed," Ke joked.

"Oh, shut up," Becky said, still smiling.

"What _are _you so happy about?" Carina wondered.

"You'll see," the blonde responded. "Come on."

Becky ran down the hallway, having Carina and Ke follow closely behind her.

"What am I doing here?" Cain said to himself, his black hair flopping out of his face.

"You'll see," Amanda said slyly.

Cain shook his head as he followed Amanda outside. Once they were out there, he saw Michael with a tall dark man.

The man had short black hair and smooth skin.

"Who's he?"

"I'll tell you later, just hide him!" Amanda pushed the strange guy closer to Cain until they were less than three inches apart. It made both him and the man uncomfortable, and they immediately backed away from each other.

"Ugh, fine," Cain mumbled, "I guess…"

He took the man into the house, wondering who the hell he was.

"I have no clue where I'm supposed to be bringing you," Cain said, not looking at him.

"'Kay," the man's voice was deep.

Cain heard footsteps coming from up the hall, "But I'm supposed to hide you, from Carina I'm guessing, until…a time. God, I'm confused," he said. He rounded the corner, headed for his room.

"I guess we just stay here," he continued, opening the door and inviting the man in first.

"What's your name?" the man asked politely.

"Cain, and you?" "Edwin," he held out his hand, "Nice to meetcha."

Cain took his hand and shook it.


	17. Carina's Surprise

Okay, for those who have or haven't been reading, lol, sorry for the long pause between chapters. I've been a little blocked, but I do promise Yaoi very very soon, okay? And hey, there might be a little...more of a SURPRISE to come...-sniggers-

* * *

"What is this whole thing about, Becky?" Carina called, following her as she ran through the halls.

Becky didn't answer.

'_Come on, Amanda, have you hidden him YET?!' _Becky thought as she ran.

"So…" Edwin looked at the black haired stranger, stranger to him at least.

"What?" Cain asked as he busied himself looking under his bed for no reason, just to have something to do so he wouldn't have to talk. He knew it was rude, but he didn't feel much like talking.

"Amanda kind of told me you're from two hundred years ago…"

"Big mouth," Cain mumbled.

"Yes, well, uhm…musta been pretty scary at first, eh?" Edwin asked, uncomfortably.

'_No, appearing in the 21__st__ century out of nowhere isn't scary at all! Imagine that!' _Cain thought sarcastically. He hoped that, unlike Carina, Edwin wouldn't be able to read his thoughts.

Cain nodded.

"I guess it's none of my business anyway," Edwin chuckled, "I'm just a little bored, that's all. I wanna see Carina's face when she sees that I came here."

'_Wait…is this the guy she was talking to on the phone?' _Cain wondered.

There was a knock at the door. "Cain, in five minutes, bring Edwin to Amanda's room. You do remember where it is, right?" Amanda called.

"Yeah-yeah, I'll be sure to bring him," Cain said, looking at him. He may not have been close to there in a few days, but he did remember where it was.

"Come on," he continued, looking over to Edwin again.

Edwin nodded and pursued Cain out of the room. _'This is going to be fun…' _he thought, an image of Carina's reaction when she saw him passing through his mind.

He smiled to himself at the thought of it; her jaw dropped and eyes like 'what the hell.' It was almost too funny to hold back his laughter, but he didn't want to spoil it by being too loud. So he kept his laughs in his head.

Cain looked up ahead, he was glad he didn't have to worry about Michael cutting him off in the hallways anymore.

Almost to Amanda's room, one corner away from being there, he heard footsteps running towards them from behind. Not turning back, he started walking faster.

"Come on," he repeated and turned the corner and dashed into the room with Edwin.

"What took ya?" Amanda asked.

"Nothing," Cain said honestly.

There was Michael, looking at him in the same way. But he seemed different, like he was tired or something.

Seconds later, the footsteps were closer to the room.

"Edwin. Closet. Now." Amanda ordered. Edwin quickly ducked into the closet, banging his arms in his haste.

"Shit," he muttered, closing the door just as soon as Becky dragged Ke and Carina into the room. He left a small crack open so he could see just a tiny bit of what was happening. Carina had taken a few steps back and he couldn't see her.

"_Now what the hell is this about!?" _Carina says, obviously angry.

Edwin heard Amanda snigger and he could almost see Carina's befuddled expression.

He saw Amanda point to the closet, and Cain's face break into a small smile.

Carina went to the door in the back of the room, and just as she was about to put her hand on the knob, Edwin flung the door open.

"WAAAAZZUUUUUP!"

All the color in Carina's face drained and left her looking ghost-like.

"What…the…hell…EDWIN!!"

Yep. She jumped on him, nearly knocking him senseless.

"Nice to see you , too," he smiled. Cain watched them, smiling the whole time, but he kept glancing over to Michael, who was held in his place by Amanda and her bat.

Cain couldn't help but think that the butler had been kept awake since he'd been caught in the bathroom with him. Even though it could have been considered rape, he couldn't help but feel bad for a butler for being such a fuck.

Taking one look at Carina and Edwin, he couldn't look back at the creepy, half-lidded eyes of that perverted butler.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but I have an extra ticket for London, considering I'm leaving in like five hours from now," Ke said, "And I was hoping you and Carina could…"

"_Ke, you are SICK," _Carina hissed, smirking.

"Yeah, I know, but y'all know you want to," Ke smiled and quickly glanced at Cain, who didn't bother looking back at her. "Cain, since you don't have much to pack, well, anything to pack, for that matter, you're going to stay with me while I pack for…various reasons."

She glanced over to Michael, who didn't even seem to notice. He was looking at the ground, hands behind his back. She cocked her head to the side, indicating that she wanted him to follow her.

Cain nodded and followed her out of the room.

"He likes you more than you realize, I'll have you know. That fag," she said, as soon as they had closed the door.

"Huh? And a fag is…?" Cain wondered. He was trying to change the subject so he wouldn't have to talk about it, but he knew she was right.

The butler had even said it himself, _'I need you…' _


	18. Cain's Guess

Ke rolled her eyes, "Gay person. But, hey, gay people are cool with me, as long as they don't hurt people. And he hurt you. Now he's on my list. And not on the 'cake and cookies' list either."

"Oh," Cain stared at the floor. Ke pointed to the bed. Cain took that as an indication to sit and shut up, or at least sit.

"But…"

"'but' what?" he glanced at the window.

"I heard something…it sounded like crying…" Ke looked at him. "And you saw Michael, he looks like a ghost!"

Cain didn't say anything.

"I know I really shouldn't care, considering he raped you like seven times, but I can't help worrying. I mean, what if something really bad happens and he snaps? What if he hurts you worse than before?"

Ke sighed, "It's not going to happen because if it does , I'll kill him myself."

He looked at her, but she was busy with throwing things unceremoniously into her backpack. He stared at the innumerable amount of pencils and pens she had thrown into the front pocket of the medium sized bag.

"Stop staring," Ke warned.

Cain shook his head, "Sorry, I hadn't noticed I _was _staring."

"Uh-huh, suuuure," she rolled her eyes and continued tossing stuff into the bag. Suddenly, she picked it up and swung it over her shoulder.

"Well, come on, it may not have felt like it, but we've been in here for almost an hour and a half," she said, glancing over to him. He stood and walked to the door, opening it for her.

"Chivalry. It died many years ago, my dear Cain," Ke smirked and walked out of the room, followed by the dark haired man.

"I suppose it has," Cain mumbled, closing the door behind him. He looked in his pocket; the slip of paper was, indeed, still there.

While they were walking, Ke started humming a fast paced song, much like the one he'd heard earlier.

He could remember the words; each and everyone one of them, though he'd rather not say them. They were too vulgar, even for him.

Cain turned around, he thought he'd heard footsteps behind him. He told himself it was his imagination, but he wanted to make sure just in case.

"Something wrong?" Ke asked, not looking at him.

He shook his head, "No." and turned back, looking straight ahead.

Ke glanced at him, shook her head and kept walking.

_Scuff-Scuff_

Cain was positive he'd heart it again and swung around. Again, nothing was there.

"Relax, you're hearing things," Ke said, not bothering to look back at him.

"Right," was his response.

'_She's right…I'm hearing thing. I'm not going to get myself worked up over nothing, am I?' _he said to himself.

Well, he wasn't imagining things, because Carina walked up behind them and jumped behind Cain yelling "BOO!" which nearly gave him a heart attack.

Ke laughed, "Well, he wasn't imagining things. You gots some news for me or are you just here to help me pester Cain? 'Cause either one is find by me."

"Nope. News; the pervert locked himself in the basement," Carina looked at her and Cain, then crossed her arms over her chest. She rolled her eyes.

Cain stared at her, "Really?"

"Yep." she sighed, "Amanda wants him out."

"Why? Just leave him in there," Ke said, "What's the harm in that?" she kept walking. Carina walked with her, Cain stayed in the back and listened to their conversation.

Carina smiled and said, "Because she wants him to help her pack, and; don't tell Cain, but-" she leaned in so Cain wouldn't hear, "she's not bringing the bat."

"Risky, isn't it?" Ke asked, grinning.

Cain looked at them, confused.

"Yeah, well," Carina shrugged, glancing at Cain. "If he tries anything, you're there so…"

"Good point."

"What are you two talking about?" Cain glared at them for a second.

"Nothing. Hey, since we have about three and a half more hours, I need to make a stop at the basement."

'_The basement…?' _Cain couldn't understand why she had to go to the basement, but he had a feeling it wasn't for anything good.

Carina smirked and said, "Should I make Cain go back and help Amanda instead?"

"Oh, no need for that." Ke returned her smirk and looked at Cain. "Is there?"

"Huh? Oh, uh…no?" Cain replied, caught off guard.

"Good."

Carina got in front of her before she could move though, "Don't you think you should grab something, just in case?"

"I've already got my fists and brain. What else do I need?" Ke replied.

Carina sighed and shook her head.

"True, true."

Cain tilted his head to the side, this confused him greatly. Then it hit him; violence and whispering and 'don't tell Cain.'

"Lemme guess; the girl's not bringing the bat, is she?" Cain said.

Carina's jaw dropped.

"Aw, smart-ass." Ke mumbled, smiling.


	19. Carina Gets Mad

. Edwin gets quite a surprise...can you guess what it is???????????????????

Yes, the yaoi is COMING BACK of course, it doesn't get too far in this chapter cuz Carina kicks ass...but THERE SHALL BE MORE!! I PROMISE YOU THAT!! -evil snigger-

* * *

"I'm not staying, good-day," Cain attempted walking away, but Carina grabbed him by the arm.

"Uh-uh, no you don't, little boy. You're coming to get Michael with us!"

"You enjoy my torment…sadists…" Carina mumbled.

"Yes, we are. Deal with it." Carina smirked.

"No, we need you to get him out of the basement for us. He'll probably come up if we put you in font of the stairs and say 'Cain's here and he wants you, Michael!'" Ke informed, smiling suspiciously.

"_No way!_" Cain stepped back, holding his hands up.

"Yes 'way'," Carina said, pulling Cain.

**

* * *

**

* * *

There was the butler, sitting at the top of the stairs, his hand on the doorknob.

"Hey, is someone down there?" Edwin called, knocking on the door. Michael didn't say anything until he felt the doorknob twist halfway and stop due to the locking mechanism on it.

"_Leave,"_ he said, leaning all his weight against the door.

"Who is that?" Edwin asked.

Michael narrowed his eyes, stood up, unlocked the door and threw it open. But what he saw didn't look like Edwin. Something in his brain had made him think Edwin looked exactly like Cain. His eyes, his hair, his face shape; everything.

"What are you staring at? I came to see if Carina had gone down h-"

Suddenly, Michael grabbed his wrist and pulled him onto the first step of the staircase.

"Hey! Let me go!"

Michael, beside himself, pulled Edwin down the stairs, farther into the basement.

Before he knew it, he was pressing the man up against the cold, damp wall of the dark room.

"What are you doing?" Edwin asked angrily attempting to push the older man off of him. The butler dug his hands under Edwin's shirt, making the boy catch his breath and turn bright red.

"I…I love you…" Michael whispered, his eyes glazed over, "…Cain…"

'_This guy is nuts! I'm not Cain and I don't look like him!' _Edwin's mind was swimming with thoughts.

* * *

Back upstairs

* * *

"So where's Edwin?" Ke asked, smirking, "I thought you would be dragging him around as long as you had him here."

"I don't know," Carina said, one hand still holding tight to Cain's arm, "He was talking with Becky when I left to find you…"

Ke shrugged and smiled at Cain. "I suppose he's fine, this one I'm not so sure about." she pointed at Cain.

He looked at her, surprised. "You're one to talk about being fine!"

"Exactly."

"You make no sense, you know that?"

"I know," Ke smiled and kept walking.

'_Three and a half more hours…Dear Lord what the hell am I going to do…stuck with these two?' _Cain though as Carina pulled him down the hallway.

* * *

Back in the Basement

* * *

"Let go!" Edwin yelled, trying to break free.

Michael was on top of Edwin as he replied with, "I can't do that." Michael got closer to Edwin's neck and he breathed heavily.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Edwin said as he looked at the perverted butler.

Edwin tried to kick at the butler, but older man wouldn't let Edwin move.

Michael licked Edwin's neck and began to suck on the skin. Michael put his hand down Edwin's pants and began to unbutton his them.

"Stop it!" Edwin yelled as he began to struggle more and his face and ears turned red. Michael slowly took off Edwin's shirt and kissed down his chest.

"You're sick…" the boy yelled. He felt his back arch at the older man's touch.

Michael replied while kissing down to Edwin's dick.

"Stop it! Get the hell off of me!"

"Cain…"

* * *

-sigh- back upstairs AGAIN

* * *

Finally, Carina, Ke, and Cain made it to the basement door.

"Cain, go on," Carina said, pushing him up to the door.

"I'm not going down there with that weird butler!" Cain protested.

"Oh, yes you are, because if you don't I'll let him molest you," Carina smirked.

"You're cruel, you know that?"

Ke smiled, "Her and me both." Ke wouldn't have done that, but she wasn't about to stop Carina if she chose to lock Cain in a room with Michael. It would be disturbing and strangely amusing at the same time.

A crashing sound came from behind the basement door, making all three of them jump.

"Since scaredy-boy over there won't go down," Ke pointed at Cain again, "I guess me and you will have to."

Carina nodded and pushed open the door, looking down the stairs.

Ke glanced back at Cain, then started down the stairs.

"Ah, get off!" Edwin yelled. Ke looked at Carina, who started running down the stairs.

They got to the bottom of the staircase and looked around. At first they didn't see anything and thought they were hearing things.

"N-no, don't touch me! Get off!"

Carina and Ke glanced at each other before running behind the stairs where there was a partially hidden area.

"Oh, God, you are disgusting!" Carina yelled, staring at what she had seen. Michael was on top of Edwin, who was shirtless, and he'd almost gotten his pants off.

The butler looked at her with tired and miserable eyes. Carina, being Carina, walked to him, grabbed his shirt collar and punched him in the face.

"_You sick, perverted man!" _she yelled, tossing him aside and helping Edwin up.

* * *

Not very Yaoi-ful, more like shonen-ai, but still...GOOD NUFF FOR NOWWWWW lol.


	20. The Poor Butler

"_You are sick! No-no, you're **more** than sick! You're a more perverted butler than I was hoping for!" _

Cain could hear Amanda yelling at him from outside. Carina, Ke, and Amanda were all in a rage, and he hadn't heard much from the other girl; Becky. He was walking around the garden, eavesdropping on Amanda and Michael, which wasn't very hard because she was so _loud._

"_You know what? I can't deal with this anymore; You're **fired**!" _

From what Cain was hearing, and it had only been two hours since then, so they all still had about an hour before they left, the butler wouldn't be accompanying them. For him, nothing better could have happened, but he still had a bad feeling something would go wrong.

He heard a door close, not slam, just close. He would have thought a door to slam shut in that type of situation, but he could have been wrong.

Ke came through the backdoor, saw him and said, "You're lucky you didn't go down there."

Cain nodded, "Yeah."

"Carina's real pissed. It'd be best just to stay out of her way right now," she continued.

"You're probably right."

Ke sighed. "You know that picture she showed you? She stabbed it with a fork."

Cain winced and looked away from her.

"We don't have time to worry though, because we have to leave soon. I'm going to call a cab," she said before leaving him in the garden by himself.

'_What's a cab?' _Cain thought as he walked around the garden before finally going inside. Before he could get to the door, however, he saw someone out of the corner of his eye.

There was Michael, walking away from the house; nothing with him but the clothes he was wearing. His hand rested on the doorknob as he silently watched the ex-butler move farther away from the house.

Apparently, the older man saw him because he stopped and turned back for a brief moment. He still looked pale, paler than Cain himself, and ghostly. A small, sad smile played across his face as he turned around, shook his head, and continued walking away.

Cain felt frozen in that spot, unable to move a centimeter.

"Hey, the cab is on its way," Ke called through the house.

'_Is everyone in this century **loud**?' _he thought before turning the knob and going inside.

* * *

One Hour Later

* * *

Cain sat in the backseat of a, slightly strange, yellow car with a sign on the roof. This was, as Ke had so vaguely put it, a **_taxi_ **_**cab**. _How was he supposed to know what a cab was?

The seats, to him, were strangely colored, and sticky, gooey globs lined the floor of the small car. A large, pudgy man sat in the drivers side of the car, he occasionally took glances at him and the rest of the people in the car.

Becky, Cain noticed, was quite lively. She was engaged in a conversation with Amanda, talking in whispers. -if you could call it whispering. They were so _loud-_

Ke and Carina were also in a whispering conversation; but their speech was barely audible because they were talking so fast and, unlike Becky and Amanda, their conversation was actually whispered.

Cain stared out of the window, watching as the small car sped past trees and people. He could feel someone staring at him and glanced back. There she was, Ke, staring at him.

"What?" he asked, irritated.

"Nothing," she said. She turned back and continued to talk to Carina in hushed tones.

He rolled his eyes and went back to watching the outside world from the inside of the cramped little car.

Finally, they reached something Ke, Carina, Amanda and Becky called an 'airport.'

'_Strange name…'_ Cain thought.

"Come on, the plane's probably already there and we want to get group seats so none of us loses anyone. I know we've all been on planes before," Ke stated, stepping out of the taxi as soon as it stopped. Then looking at Cain she added, "Well, most of us."

She walked around the side of the car as Carina told the driver to 'pop the trunk.' Suddenly, the back hood of the car flew upwards, scaring Cain as he stepped out of the car.

"Calm down, it's just the trunk, stupid," Carina said, rolling her eyes. She walked around the side of the car to where Ke was tugging suitcases out one by one. Finally, each of the eight suitcases; two for everyone besides Cain, seeing as he had nothing to bring.

"Well, come on. We'll have someone hold your hand if you get scared on the flight," Ke mocked him.

"Lemme 'lone," Cain felt his face turn red.

* * *

. Aren't we mean to poor Cain?  
Yeah, I know, he's OOC, but who cares? He's hot no matter what.  
Reviews will make my brain work and more chapters will be posted...  
Flames shall be puuuuniiiiished.

I'm the boogie-woman. Boo. Fear me. Grrrr. .


	21. Mysterious Men

Not knowing where he was going to go, Michael walked all around the city. Amanda had given him his last paycheck, but there wasn't nearly enough money to get a decent apartment and stay there until he got another job. And what made matters worse was the fact that he couldn't get Cain out of his mind.

He did feel guilty for doing what he did to Edwin though. For some reason he had looked exactly like Cain, and Michael couldn't figure out why.

He bowed his head, staring at the ground. It was starting to get dark, he would have to go somewhere by morning.

"Hey, you," a raspy voice called from somewhere behind him. He swung around and glanced around. He didn't see anything.

Michael turned back nervously to hear the voice say, "_**Hey, you**_."

This time, he didn't turn around to see who it was, but he stopped walking.

"Who are you?" he called.

"Someone who can help you...if you help me..." the person's voice was disturbing.

"What do you want?"

"Information…" a hand rested on his shoulder, making whatever color he had in his face disappear. "Don't fear me, unless you decide not to give me what I'm looking for…"

Michael turned his head to look at whoever was talking to him.

The man behind him was taller than him, by about an inch as far as Michael could tell. He had long black hair, and dark eyes that scared the crap out of him.

He held up and picture of what looked like-

"Why do you have a photo of him?"

"I need to know where he is." the man didn't allow him to finish his sentence.

"Probably at- wait, why do you want to know?" Michael moved away from him.

"Come with me," the man said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him down the street.

* * *

Back at the airport

* * *

Edwin had come in his own car, so he didn't need to use the taxi like everyone else. He was there before everyone else because, like Cain, he had nothing to bring.

Ke looked around as they walked down the isle to their seats.

"Ah, here we go," Carina said, looking at the small piece of paper in her hand. "Cain, you go in first."

'_Hm…I think after this I will fear heights…' _Cain thought, moving down the row of seats, next to the window.

"Well, now, this isn't so bad, is it Cain?" Carina asked, turning to him as she sat down beside him.

"Oh, no, but I might just have a colossal fear of heights after this plane takes off!" Cain snapped, gripping to the arms of his seat.

"Calm down, you're overreacting. And anyway, the plane hasn't even started moving yet, let alone taken off. You'll be fine," Amanda stared at him.

"Be thankful that Michael isn't here," Carina took out a magazine that had been rolled up in her pocket.

Cain rolled his eyes and turned to stare out of the window. There was a lurch as the plane started to move and they all noticed that everyone had taken their seats.

"Wow, I didn't even know we were almost late for the take-off!" Becky said, sitting back and letting her head fall back to the back of the seat.

Cain closed his eyes and tried to relax as he felt the plane lift off the ground. His body, however, didn't do what his brain told it to. He completely tenses up and was almost as stiff as a board.

"Relax," Carina put her hand on his, "We'll be in the air in about twenty seconds."

Next to her, Ke had taken out what she called a 'CD player' and was listening to it, her foot tapping the floor of the plane rhythmically. Edwin had a seat in front of them, and Cain noticed that Carina kept taking glances at him.

Cain finally relaxed about twenty minutes later. Amanda and Becky seemed plenty relaxed as far as he could tell because they looked like they were about ready to fall asleep.

He turned a little to stare out of the window. He couldn't believe how high up he was, but he was actually kind of comfortable now.

* * *

In Some Old Warehouse

* * *

"If you tell us where he is, we can give you anything you want."

Michael was surrounded by people in white, half-faced masks and black clothes.

"Why?" he glared at them. There were about twenty people in the room. He was completely cornered.

One of the people came up to him; he happened to be taller than him as well, and also quite muscular.

"Because if you don't tell us where he is-" he backed him into the wall, "We'll rape you and kill you."

Michael turned red with anger. "Get the fuck away from me," he hissed. This time another man came up to him, smirking.

"Tell us where he is," he was coming way too close to Michael's face, "and we won't hurt you."


	22. Jo and Dug

"Wait- a-aah!" Michael groaned as one of the men licked around his navel.

The two men leaned over him. They had pushed him to the floor and tied his hands behind his back. Everyone else who was in the room was gone; ordered to leave by the taller of the two men.

"Tell us where he is," one of them said.

Michael shook his head, "N-no." He had most of his clothes on, but his shirt was hanging from a nail on a pegged wall.

The shorter man licked just under his navel. He shivered and tried to move away.

The other man pulled him into a standing position by his hair (which hurt a hell of a lot considering his was always tender-headed), throwing him onto the table over in the corner.

What was convenient for the men was the fact that there was metal, metal _everything metal,_ hanging from the walls and the ceiling. And also, that just above his head, there was a pair of handcuffs.

'_Fuck…I'm so fucking screwed right now…'_ Michael thought, staring at the silver metal.

And, unfortunately for him, he was right. One of the men turned him over and untied his hands, earning him about twenty seconds to fight both of them off.

"No, get off me! You fucking bastard!!"

But the man only slammed his head back down on the table. He saw lights, tiny-small, white lights flashing in front of his eyes, one after the other.

The man turned him over, lifted his arms over his head and the other man held his hands to something hard. Michael couldn't even fight back; he felt like someone had hit him over the head with a hammer.

He heard the clinking and the ka-tch-tch-tch sound of handcuffs, he immediately knew he was definitely in trouble.

**On the Plane to London, England **

"Cain, you okay?" Ke leaned forward, removing her headphones and turning off her CD player. She placed the small, circular device on her lap.

"Huh?" Cain sat up immediately, blinking.

"Did you have another, uhm…" she sniggered, "'Shirt Nightmare?'"

"Oh, you're funny," Cain smirked and leaned back. He didn't know he'd fallen asleep until Ke had woken him up.

'_What a…' _he shuddered, _'disgusting memory…'_

Michael, showing up in his dreams? He couldn't think like that or he'd end up feeling sick to his stomach. But the dream itself was strange…

There was a man…-it looked just like his father- and he had found Michael on the street and taken him to an old, empty -mostly empty- warehouse.

He couldn't remember anything after that.

"You've got to stop moaning in your sleep, you fucking retard," Ke smirked and took a pen out of her pocket.

"Shut up," Cain didn't look at her. The thing is, she didn't reply.

'_Wow, there's a first.' _he thought. From his seat next to the window, he could see the plane fly over clouds and wondered how far off the ground they were.

Amanda and Becky had already fallen asleep, Carina was leaning forward and talking to Edwin, who was turned around.

Ke looked completely bored out of her mind.

Cain turned and looked back out of the window. It hadn't been five minutes until he fell asleep again.

**In the Old Warehouse**

"No…please stop…" Michael pleaded with the two men.

"Tell us where he is," the taller man said, biting his ear gently.

Michael squirmed and wiggled around, "No…"

"Fine."

The shorter man literally ripped his shirt off of him, making him tense up. The man let his fingers roam over Michael's chest, pinching his nipples gently.

Michael yelped and his back arched a little.

'_Now I know how Cain felt…' _

He felt tears burn his eyes and closed them immediately.

The man moved his hand down towards his pants and began unbuttoning them, despite the fact that Michael was protesting both vocally and physically.

"Get off me, bastard!" he yelled, his eyes still closed.

"Jo is good enough," the man sniggered.

"Shut up!" the other man yelled, "Stop giving him information!"

"Jeez, sorry if I don't enjoy being called bastard constantly!" Jo yelled. "God, it's not like he'll tell anyone, 'cause if he does, we'll kill the boy." Michael could just see the smirk on the mans' faces.

"Are you going to tell us where the boy is?" the other man asked.

"NO." Michael hissed.

Jo drove his hands through Michael's pants, grabbing at his length.

Michael groaned, his back arching upward and his head tilting back.

"I'm ready to get that information no matter what I have to do to you, and if you won't tell me willingly, we can always force it out of you."

"Isn't this already trying to force me to tell you?" Michael glared at him.

"Shut up," the other man said, smacking him across the face.

Michael glared at each of them.

He felt his pants and boxer shorts being tugged off his body.

"Unless you tell us where he is, things for you won't turn out very good, will they, Dug?" Jo glanced at the other man.


	23. The Wait Is Over or Is It?

haaaah, another short chapter, it sucks ALMOST as much as the others, but it WILL get better, and more yaoi-ful!!

aaaah, XP

* * *

Cain's eyes snapped open as he looked around.

"What the-"

"What's wrong with you?" Carina asked. "You're acting strange…er…than normal!"

That's when he noticed that almost half the people on the left side of the plane were looking at him. He felt his face burn and looked out of the window.

"Something's wrong…" he said, not looking at her.

"What?" Ke stared at him.

"Something's wrong," he said again, "That butler is in danger."

"Why do you care?" Carina leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't know why I care, but that doesn't matter," he sighed, "What matters is that he's in danger."

"Well, we can't turn back, we're over eleven thousand feet in the air. He's not in mortal, 'Oh My God, I'm Gonna Die Now' danger is he?" Ke glanced up towards the front of the plane.

Cain nodded. "Yes, he is."

'_I care but I'm not acting like I care…what the hell is wrong with me!?' _he thought, staring out of the window…AGAIN.

**At The Warehouse**

Michael struggled and screamed against the two men as they took turns shoving themselves into him.

"Stop! I-I-stop!" his back arched and he moaned loudly. His body was flushed red and he felt like he was literally on fire. He sweated a lot as he tried to force his way out of the handcuffs, earning indents in his skin where the metal had sunken in.

Jo was breathing heavily, as was the other, Dug. Every time one of them would push himself in Michael, the other held his legs so he couldn't move.

"P…please stop…" he had no time to say anything else before Dug pressed their mouths together, pushing his tongue in and biting his lip gently.

'_God, Cain…I can't believe this is what I did to you…' _Michael thought, holding back tears. _'I'm so sorry…' _

He was breathing just as heavy as the men's, if not heavier.

"Do you think we should try to use something more life-threatening to get his answer?" Jo asked, looking at Dug as he broke away from Michael and took a step back.

'_More…life-threatening…?' _

"I believe we do," Dug smirked and looked at Michael, who, quick as a flash, started trying to pull out of the handcuffs.

**The Plane **

_--Click--_

A woman, from somewhere up in front of the plane was Cain's guess, began to speak. Her voice was soft, but had an air of annoyance, as if she had been hounded to make the announcement a million times already.

"_Passengers remain seated; the plane will be landing in fifteen minutes. When we land, please take your luggage- if any- from the lockers and be ready to exit. Thank you." _

"…" Cain looked up toward the front of the plane. He noticed that some people were completely ignoring the instructions and taking bags and cases down from the lockers above their heads.

"Like people are going to listen," Ke said, snapping her fingers in front of Amanda's face, earning an angry look.

"We're gonna land," was her explanation, seeing as Amanda was about to snap at her.

Amanda muttered something about sleep and then woke up Becky. They seemed to have been the only two in their row to have fallen asleep.

Carina was still talking to Edwin.

"Do you ever want to leave him alone?" Ke mused.

"Nope." she said, then turned back to talking with Edwin, who smiled and, very enthusiastically, continued the conversation.

Cain couldn't figure out why Edwin wasn't still a bit shaken up by what Michael did. _He_ wasn't even completely over it.

Fifteen minutes passed quite quickly. The people on the plane were so entertaining, it only felt like five minutes until the plane was 'cleared for landing.'

Little boys and girls were throwing articles of clothing and small rubber balls to one another. But that was soon ended by an aggravated woman in a blue, jacket-skirt uniform. She looked like she was about ready to slap one of them.

"Go back to your mommies! Go on!" she tried shooing them off like they were all dogs.

The oldest, or looked like the oldest, child stood up with a just as aggravated look.

"Who's gonna make us?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the person who can send you to prison for disturbing the peace!" the woman pointed to a police officer who had been stationed on the plane. That was one of the many things that didn't make sense to Cain at first, but Edwin had explained it.

"_Something that happened a while back has caused the whole country to increase security everywhere, but no one thinks much of it anymore." _

Cain sighed and stood up; the wait was over.

* * *

So, did ya like it? huh, huh, huh!? DIDJA!?

- lol


	24. What he Wanted

Okay, this chapter is mostly Dug and Jo and blah-d-blah with a little touch of humour at the end

I'm going to try updating a bit faster, okay?

* * *

"_Stop struggling or you're never going to get free," _Jo hissed, struggling to keep the wriggling Michael under control. It had been enough just to get him dressed again, and now he was putting up even more of a fight. 

They had taken Michael to the door of the old warehouse. It was a good thing the windows were almost completely covered with tools and such or they would have been seen.

"Let me-" before Michael could force the words out, he was hit on the back of his head with something large. He grunted but didn't have enough time to turn around, because one of the men slipped a rope around his throat and pulled on it so he couldn't breathe.

Dug caught Michael has he slumped over, unconscious.

"Get his hands behind his back and tape his damn mouth shut," he ordered, throwing Michael into Jo's arms.

"Hey, wait a minute!"

"Just do it, or I'll have you put on _'temporary absence.'_"

Jo shuddered, he hated it when Dug said that. He knew that the last person he said that to was his last partner, and two days later, they went missing; Dug and his partner both. Only Dug came back.

Dug threw a role of duct-tape to him, along with a coil of rope.

"Do it quickly," Dug flashed him a glare then opened the door, just enough that he could squeeze through to the outside without letting passerby see the two other people in the large room. "I'm getting the truck," he whispered before turning and speed-walking away to the other side of the building.

Jo stared at the door for a second, wondering if his partner was trying to make him miserable. He shook of the thought and stretched a long strip of duct-tape from the role. The loud ripping noise was almost too much for his ears; it was one of the things that annoyed him about using duct-tape.

He used his teeth to tear the piece of silver, shining tape apart from the rest of the role. He uncoiled the rope and tied Michael's hands and arms behind his back. His hands were shaking a little so it took a bit longer than he'd expected. Jo decided to use only enough of the braided rope so that Michael's hands wouldn't get free. The rest would be used if something came up. And he had a feeling, something would definitely come up.

He heard an engine starting, and the sound of a vehicle rolling over gravel and dirt.

"Well, what are you waiting for, idiot!? Come on!" Dug yelled from the truck. Jo flinched and picked Michael up as if he were as light as a feather. He opened the door and saw that Dug had backed the truck up so that the back was right against the door and he could crawl in with Michael and not be seen at all.

Once they were in the back of the truck, Dug asked, "Do you think you're ready for this?" The truck started moving. Michael and Jo popped in the air everyone once in a while whenever Dug drove over small bumps in the road.

Jo nodded. "I'll do whatever it takes…. I don't want to be stuck down in the lowers anymore…I want…to be where the high power is…"

He felt tears stinging his eyes.

"_J-J… I hope you make it up there…I'd love to see you make it all the way…that is my wish for you…" _

"Just like where he wanted me to be…"

Jo smiled, tears falling from his eyes to his hands

Dug glanced behind him, seeing that his partner was sitting, leaned against the side of the truck, and staring at the ground. Michael, still unconscious, was laying next to him, but his head was on Jo's lap.

Dug sighed, "Don't worry. You'll make it…"

Jo looked at him.

"I'm going to make you strong. Then there will be no way…no way in _hell _will you be held back…" Dug slowed the truck as he came to a red-light. He turned around and smiled at Jo in the back.

"You can believe that for real!"

Jo smiled and choked back a sob as tears fell down his face. _'Dug…' _

* * *

**London, England**

* * *

"So this is what London has become, has it?" Cain mumbled as he looked around. It looked a lot different now, not that he didn't know it would, but he didn't expect it to look _this _different.

"Heh."

"What's wrong with it?" Ke glared at him.

"It smells." Cain said simply.

"Maybe that's 'cause there's a dumpster over there," Carina pointed across the street. Right behind an outdoor market was a large dumpster filled to the brim with rotting banana peels and apple skins and the like.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry if I don't exactly understand your strange and…slightly…disgusting…world," he said, crossing his arms and turning around to get a better look at the surroundings.

"Hmph" Carina turned away, "Coming from Mr. Molestable, I won't think much of that little comment."

Amanda sniggered and looked to Becky, who looked like she was about to burst with laughter any second. Edwin and Ke were almost falling over with their laughter.

Cain felt his face grow warm. "Aw, mind your own business."

* * *

Ahhhh, lol. Dug and Jo might get into a relationship, I'm thinking about it as we speak...it won't be as far as Riff's and Cain's. 

So what do you think of me having Michael dying...? Yes, I need a little help. . any suggestions?


	25. The Girls, The Dog, and the Boy

Ahhh, I only have an IDEA of what London looks like because I don't have any pictures of the city . sucks cuz I was looking forward to writing about it. But oh, well, I'll do my best to make it seem like London

* * *

The streets of London were just as cracked as they were in Cain's century, but the places and people lining the streets were quite interesting to him.

The buildings were quite large; even the houses were big.

"I guess that's one thing that hasn't changed. People still like big places," Cain said, looking around.

"Yep. They're not that hard to come by here, as you can see," Edwin smiled and tucked his hands in his pockets.

Amanda and Becky had left without Ke, Carina, Edwin and Cain and said they wouldn't be back till really late. Ke figured they had probably gone to the bars or something and let them go.

"And people obviously can't dress themselves," Cain looked at some girls wearing short skirts that showed way too much for Cain not to blush.

"Calm down, girls wear those all the time nowadays," Edwin said, smiling at the expression on Cain's face as he turned back to watch the girls walk away.

"Put your tongue back in your mouth, Red Wonder," Ke said, kicking him gently. That made Cain almost glow bright red.

Carina snickered, "Whassamatter? Ya sprung?"

"No! I'm not…whatever you just said!" he said, crossing his arms over his hest.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, man," Edwin chuckled and stared at him for a second.

"_Get back here you mangy mutt!" _a tall, heavyset man ran down the street chasing a dog with a large piece of meet in its mouth.

Ke looked at the dog and snapped her fingers before it had gotten past her. The dog was small, with a single brown spot on its back.

Carina picked the dog up and backed up as the man came up to her.

"Is this your dog?" he asked; his voice was deep and his hair was matted to his forehead with sweat.

"No, I've never seen it before." Carina looked at the dog. The little animal was looking up at her with shiny, sad eyes.

"Here," Ke pulled some money out of her pocket and handed it to the man. "Let the poor thing keep its meal."

"Hmph. Mangy Mutt," the man glared at the dog, snatched the money and stormed off in the direction he came from.

"How rude!" Carina said, growled almost, and petted the dog on the head. "It's people like him that are the reason poor animals die."

Cain looked at her, "You sound just like Jezebel. Love for animals. Hm…"

'_Only she doesn't seem to hate humanity. That's the difference.' _

"Who's Jezebel?" Edwin asked, mockingly, "Your girlfriend?" He stretched the word and batted his eyes like a girl.

Cain blushed again, but this time in anger and embarrassment. "Yes, I really _love _to date my family. Dating your family is bloody fantastic!" he shouted sarcastically.

Edwin took a step back, "S-sorry."

**Somewhere in the Middle of the Atlantic Ocean …**

"Did we really have to-" Jo leaned over the side of the averaged sized boat and puked his lunch. "Take this boat to get home…?"

"Would you rather have us take the large oaf on a plane and have ourselves put in jail?" Dug asked as he steered. The boat was a bit old but it worked for certain things. It was a small Cruising Trawler, and it could go about twenty square miles without having to be refueled. This time, Jo had actually remembered to bring extra fuel, too.

Jo sighed and turned around, taking a tissue out of his pocket and wiping his mouth.

"Must you carry tissues wherever you go?" Dug chuckled.

"You never know when you'll need them!!" Jo yelled, sitting down and leaning back against the sort wall of the boat. His head just poked over the side; he had to be so _tall. _

Dug smiled, "I guess you're right about that."

"I'm going to see if the oaf got loose," Jo stood and left Dug to steer on his own.

"Heh, you're still just a kid, but you could probably make it all the way." Dug whispered under his breath.

**Ke's House … **

"So this is where you live," Carina said, her hands in her pockets.

They'd given the dog to a small boy on the street. After all, he'd looked like he needed a friend.

"_Who's that?" Cain asked, looking up ahead. A small boy in ratty, stained, ripped clothes was walking down the street. He looked so alone. _

"_I don't know, I've never seen him around here before…" Ke looked at the boy.  
_

_Carina cocked her head to the side, then glanced at the dog in her arms. She set it on the ground and all five of them watched as the dog bounced up to the little boy. _

_"Home." he said simply._

**

* * *

**Well, isn't that sad? T.T there will be more about the boy in the next chapter! see ya then! 


	26. The Home

Heh, sorry for those who were looking for Jo and Dug in this chapter They'll be in the next chapter, don't worry.

Hm...who wants Jo and Dug to hook up?

* * *

"_What? You live out here?" Edwin asked. 'What the hell? That's not right…' he thought. _

_The boy nodded and smiled sadly. "Me and mommy."_

"_Where's your father?" Carina wondered. _

"_Dead." _

_Cain looked sad, he didn't know the kid but he felt kind of sorry for him. _

"_Do you need a place to stay?" Edwin looked from Ke to Carina, then to Cain. "I've got a pretty big place, if you want to come." _

_The boy smiled suddenly; one of the brightest a person could ever see. That startled Cain; he never expected that. _

"_No. We may not have money, but we're happy," he said. _

"Heh, no money and happy… huh?" Carina smiled and looked at the ground.

"Huh?" Edwin looked at her, confused.

"Oh, did I say that out loud?" she laughed a little and said, "Nothing, my mind was just on what happened before we got here."

"Your mind is on too many places at once... and it can't be on me?" Edwin smirked a little. He was, of course, teasing her. And he got the reaction he wanted.

"What?! I'm always- no, I mean you're-…"

"I'm…?"

Carina blushed and stopped talking. Ke smiled and said, "Edwin, you're mean."

Edwin shrugged and smiled, "I was only teasing her." Carina looked like she wanted to shoot him in the eye with a BB gun.

Cain looked around; Ke's house was half the size of the other houses he'd seen. But even though it was half the others' sizes, it was quite large. The other houses were somewhere around four stories. And it was homey as well... it looked like a very comfortable place.

There was a large window that led out to, and he only knew because he'd seen it on one of the pages in the magazine Carina had on the plane, the landing of a fire escape. He could see a few of the metal, crisscrossing poles of the stairs leading up and down from it.

There were small cabinets along the wall, and quite a few bookshelves, though each of them were only stacked half way with books. The tops had things like picture frames and vases on it. There weren't any flowers in the vases though, so he figured that she was probably saving them for something special.

There were large paintings on some of the walls, but they were mostly splatters of color and dots. The walls were a light blue from the halfway point, down, and from the halfway point, up, was white. The house was especially unique compared to the ones he'd seen so far. And he'd thought the one from earlier scared him.

He had to say, the houses in this century were very comfortable. If he compared Amanda's house to Ke's, he'd have to choose Amanda's, except for the fact that Michael had been around. But he liked both of the homes.

Ahead of them was a hallway, which was what seemed like five meters long and two wide; it had doors on either side of it.

"Like it?" Ke noticed him looking around. "Carina sometimes stays the summer, so it's a bit messy, and I haven't had much time to clean up."

"Heeeey!" Carina stuck out her tongue. "You're just as messy as I am!"

Cain laughed and stared at one of the splattered paintings hanging on the wall.

She smiled, "Well then, I guess you'd all better get comfortable. Cain, we'll go down to the Hargreaves' place tomorrow."

"Huh?"

"Remember? I told you before that I knew some of your relatives. The thing about the great, great, et cetera, grandfather?" Ke said, smiling still.

"Oh, right." Cain didn't remember at first, but then he did. Now that he thought about it, it was kind of funny. He wondered if he had an eighty-three year old great, great, et cetera, grandson.

Ke chuckled, "Yes. Well, is anyone hungry? Come on, you know you are. Nobody had anything on the plane, so you might as well just say you're hungry."

"Don't gotta tell me twice!" Carina said quickly. She poked Edwin in the side, who jumped and said, "Yes?"

"Haha, I got you to say yes."

"Wait, what?" Edwin raised his eyebrow in confusion. _'What was the question…?' _he wondered.

Ke rolled her eyes, "What about you?" she looked over to Cain.

"Huh?" Cain, who was still staring at a painting hanging up on the wall, was caught off guard. Ke sighed and said, very slowly, "Are….you….hung-a-ree."

He shook his head.

"You sure?" she asked as she walked down the hallway. "I'm going to make something, so tell me now if you want anything."

Cain shook his head again; he didn't have much of an appetite. He didn't know why, but food never interested him. He could go days without eating and not even be hungry.

"Alright, whatever you say." Ke shrugged and opened the first door on the left side of the hallway.

"Wait for me, I want to help," Carina said, following her.

* * *

Hm...what should his family be like...sweet? Spicey? Hm...I'm treating this like a recipe...for DISASTER...-snigger-

Well, Jo and Dug will definitely be in either the next chapter or the chapter after. After all, they've kidnapped, well, gaynapped, a key character, haven't they? -sniggers- I wonder what will happen !!!


	27. Hectic Home and Reheated Ramen

>. sorry, no Dug but there is Jo, so don't get all huffy.

I will be introducing a new character soon...hm...I wonder who it will be...

* * *

"Hey, are you okay?" Carina stared at Ke as she watched over the Ramen Noodles she was making at the stove.

"M-hm, why?"

"Well, you're just staring at the pot…oh, and the noodles are boiling," Carina turned to the white china bowls she was setting on the table.

"Shit!" Ke quickly turned down the heat on the stove until the dial reached 'off.' "Ah….fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" she yelled, wiping up the spilled over, hot water with a clean towel.

"Like I said, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just zoned out for a minute," Ke laughed, "Things are so hectic."

"Hell yeah, they are," Carina smiled and brought two bowls over to the stove. Ke picked up a strainer and a large, toothed spoon. She dipped the spoon into the pot and dragged out a bunch of noodles. She dropped half the noodles in one bowl, and then the other.

"Honestly, it's been fun, though. Even the fact that Cain had been raped, and Edwin. Jeez, that Michael."

Ke laughed, "Yeah, but I felt sorry for him when he left. I wonder what happened to him after that…"

"Me too…well, we can't think about it now…" Carina said as she added a packet of brownish-red seasoning into the ramen and Ke dropped a little bit of water on it. Carina brought the bowls of hot ramen back to the table and began stirring the seasoning through the noodles until they had turned from an ivory color to a brownish color.

She handed Ke another bag of noodles, only these were hard and packed into a disfigured square shape.

"Thanks," Ke said, pulling on the sides of the bag and watching as the hard, uncooked noodles fell into the pot of water. She turned the dial until it reached 'high.'

* * *

"Nice to see you didn't get out yet…" Jo smirked as he stared at the wriggling Michael.

"Mhf-fmm!!" Michael growled, seeing as he couldn't speak with his mouth trapped by sticky, duct-tape.

Jo looked at him and bent down beside him, "Look, you're only going to hurt yourself. Do you know how much stuff is in here?" He was right; the whole place was cluttered with bowls upon shelves, surrounded by more shelves. Some of the shelves had hooks with hung fishnets and boxes of fish bait.

Michael glared at him. "Bfstred."

"I take it you're saying 'bastard?'" Jo sighed and pulled Michael's hair, hard enough to tilt his head back so he could see his eyes.

"Now listen here; do you want us to rape you and kill you, or do you want to live with it and survive? Because if you cooperate, you'll live longer!"

He let go of Michael's hair, watching him flop back to the floor. Michael watched, (glared at him is more like it,) as he left. He flicked off the light and left the room dark and Michael alone.

* * *

There was a knock at the door, interrupting Ke and Carina s they were about to bring the warm ramen into the living room where they'd left Cain and Edwin.

"Hm, I guess Amanda and Becky are finally back," Carina said, putting the two bowls she had back on the table. "You want me to get it?"

"Yeah, I'll bring the ramen to the guys," Ke held out her hands, silently telling Carina to put the bowls of ramen she had on the ones Ke held.

Carina set the bowls one on top of the other and left the room. She wondered if Amanda and Becky had bought anything while they were out. It was, after all, London, and there were plenty of things anyone would want to buy.

She passed Cain and Edwin, who were having a very heated argument about something boys talk about; sports.

"What kind of sport is that!?" Edwin yelled.

"The kind where you chase each other around with sticks!" Cain shot back.

"Such _boys._" she muttered as she opened the front door. There was Amanda and Becky, but they didn't have anything with them so she figured they hadn't bought anything.

"Hey," said Amanda as she walked in. "Where's Cain?"

"Living room; we're getting some food ready. You want some ramen?"

"Not me," Becky said, stepping in behind her. "I grabbed something on our way here."

"Yeah, me neither. I'm not hungry," Amanda smiled and walked into the living room. "Hey guys."

"Hello," Cain smiled as she came in.

Edwin smiled as well, "Wassup."

Becky walked in a few seconds after, smiling a little bit. She nodded a hello but didn't say anything, so Edwin and Cain just nodded back.

Ke came in with the ramen.

"Hey, we made an extra bowl," she said, balancing the bowls in her arms, "I know you said you didn't want anything, but you've gotta have something and you know it." She looked over the bowls to Cain.

* * *

The new character won't be in for a while. Okay, I am now convinced. There will be more than 30 chapters, as you can see, probably more than 40.

Well, the chapters coming up might be a bit slower because the person helping me deleted me from his friends, so oh well. Yes, the new character being introduced may be him, so watch out for him.


	28. The Lord, The Maid, and The Spy

This chapter is a bit longer...hell it's a few hundred words longer. LOL

But anyway...I realize I have not done a disclaimer...sooooo

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do NOT own Count Cain. T.T and that sucks because it's sooooo COOL lol

* * *

A man, seemingly in his early thirties, slammed his fist onto a picture frame, shattering the thin glass surrounding the photo. He leaned back in his chair, holding his red, bloody hand in front of him. Glass from the frame was scattered along the desk in front of him.

"Damn it…"

"Lord 'Argreaves?" a young girl, about seventeen, walked to him, her black and white frilly maid's dress fluttering around her knees. She pulled a towel from a bag that hung around her shoulder to her side and wrapped it around his bleeding hand. She sighed and picked up the shards of broken glass and held them gently so they wouldn't cut her.

"He still hasn't been found; that bastard…" the older man growled and smoothed his dark hair back with his non-bleeding hand. The girl pulled a roll of bandages from a pocket along the side of her dress.

"Actually, Sir," said the girl as she began bandaging his hand. "I came to tell you; one of ze seniors 'ere and ees apprentice 'as sent information. Zey 'ave a 'ostage who seems to know ze whereabouts of ze boy."

He smiled cruelly, "Really…" He chuckled and said, "Then it's only a matter of time until he tells us where he is…that man's methods are-" he raised his bandaged hand to his chin and smirked,

"-interesting."

"Sir?"

"Abby, there are some things that are only meant for certain people; even I wish I wasn't one of those people. So don't worry your pretty little head about it," his smile became warmer and his eyes softer. The young maid blushed as she said, "Yes, Sir."

**Midnight; Ke's House**

The whole place was dark; every room, every wall in every room, every picture on every wall in every room. Everything-dark.

Cain had been shown to the room next to the kitchen, he was sharing it with Edwin. But he couldn't sleep. He sat up in the bed. Too many things ran through his mind at once:

What would his family be like? Would they be polite; the complete opposite of how his family had been back in his time?

Or would they be the same, snobby, rude, money-hungry relatives he'd known and hated for most of his life? Well, whatever they were like, Cain figured, he was sure to meet them.

Edwin, who was on the other side of the room in another twin-sized bed, turned over, grumbling in his sleep. Cain lay back down, hands behind his head, thinking about random things.

What would Riff be doing at this very moment? Would Mary Weather be in her room, fiddling around with her pile of tarot cards?

And then, the strangest thing happened. He thought about Michael. Where he went after he left Amanda's house, and also his home. Then…it happened…a flashback…the torture…then…he remembered the pain…

'_No…don't think about that…' _he warned himself, cringing as he remembered everything. Cringing as everything Michael did to him ran through his thoughts, invaded the sanctity of his mind.

Interrupting his train of thought was a bluish light. It shone in the small cracks between the door and the doorframe.

"Interesting…" he whispered, standing up and going to the door. He opened it a little, just so he could see what the blue light could have been. But from that place in the room, he couldn't see anything. Cain crept out of the room, being as silent as possible. He even held his breath.

It seemed that the source of the blue light was right down the hall. Not where they had been in the living room, but, and Cain was guessing at this point, in a room that had been branched off from it. Why hadn't he noticed it before.

Silently, he tip-toed through the hall, then the living room. The room branching from the dark, and vacated living room had no regular door that had led to the area he and Edwin shared. This door was a slide in/out, white, (yet transparent) sliding slate.

It was slightly open, so Cain just quietly walked over and peered through. Ke and Carina were sitting in two, strange chairs, or they were strange to him, and staring at a blue and white screen.

"But what are you going to do?" Ke whispered, so as not to wake anyone. Of course, neither her or Carina knew that Cain was already there.

"I don't know. I might have to go back to the states," Carina said, sitting back in her chair, her voice equally quiet.

"But you only just got here!"

"Yeah, I know." he heard Carina reply sadly.

"No WAY. W-we just have to find another way to deal with it!" Ke protested. Cain heard a rapid clicking sound and saw faint, illegible letters appear on the screen the two girls were staring at while they had their whispered conversation.

Unfortunately for him, he suddenly had the urge to sneeze.

'_Damn it…' _

He immediately covered his mouth and attempted to disguise it, but it came out anyway. LOUDLY.

The sudden noise made both Ke and Carina jump. "Who's there?"

The door slid open more to reveal an angry looking Carina. Cain laughed nervously as he said, "Good morning…uhm…sunshine…"

"Ke what do we do with people who spy on us?" she glanced over to Ke who had turned away from the screen, which Cain now noticed had a small bar at the bottom and many smaller bars were inside of it.

Carina pulled him into the room and slid the slate back over the empty, door-less, space.

"Usually we'd beat them senseless, but I think we should make an exception this time, shouldn't we? I mean, it's kind of rude to beat down someone who we don't know too well, isn't it?"

"Well, we might now know him well, but was still being a nosy little spy!"

"But he still needs to get home. If we roughed him up too much, he might not wake up again," Ke said and laughed.

Cain didn't see it as a situation where it was okay to laugh. He figured if she thought it was funny, he was in the house of a sadist.

* * *

Hehehe, who was Lord Hargreaves? A relative of Cain's? Most certainly. Has he taken on the legacy of Alexis Hargreaves? Well, we'll see, now won't we?

Yes, the maid is French and can speak a English, and yes she still has an accent. . I thank the stylings of J.K. Rowling for teaching me how to write with French accents. lol. I DO NOT OWN THE J.K. ROWLING BOOKS EITHER!!!! grrrr. damn disclaimers.

LOL


	29. Abnormal Warnings or Friendly Advice?

"_D-dan-!" Jo wrapped his arms around the older man's neck. He cried into his shoulder as Daniel held him. _

_Jo had to stand up on his tip-toes to reach the older man. Tears streamed down his face as their lips made contact. He whimpered slightly as Daniel's hands came under the back of his shirt, smoothing themselves along his skin. _

"_J-J…" _

"_Hm…yes, Daniel…?" _

"_Jo…" _

"_Hm…what?" _

"**JO!" **

He sat up quickly, looking around. Dug was standing next to him.

"Stop moaning in your sleep, goodness." he said, exasperated. He turned around, sat in the chair behind a desk, and began sorting through some papers on a desk under the small boat. Only his back was shown to Jo.

"When did I fall asleep?" Jo wondered. He looked around; he saw Michael asleep, in what seemed a most uncomfortable position, in the corner.

"A while after you came back on deck. You seemed exhausted and fell asleep in about twenty minutes after leaning against the wall. I carried you back down when you seemed completely out of it," Dug said, leaning forward a bit in his chair and sorting through papers.

"Y…you're just like him…"

Dug turned around in the chair to see his partner sitting there, crying. He stood up and walked to him, and sitting on his knees beside Jo, he wrapped his arms around him.

**Morning: Ke's House**

"Sit," Carina pointed to a large, fluffy pillow on the floor.

"Why in the world would I want to sit on a pillow?" Cain wondered. Carina and Ke rolled their eyes. Ke turned to the screen in front of her as Carina shot a glare his way.

"Why are you glaring at me?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that it's two in the fucking morning and you're out here spying on people!!"

"I was not spying!" Cain said, tripping and falling over his feet. Luckily, he landed on the 'giant pillow.' "I just…couldn't sleep…and there was a blue light…I didn't know whether or not something was wrong…"

"I can see how that would send you out here," Ke said, not looking at him, but continuing to stare at the screen.

Carina smiled slightly, "Just don't do it again, you damn near gave us both a heart attack."

Cain grinned, "No problem."

"Well, we just watching Trinity Blood before Carina came out with…a sudden outburst…" Ke scowled and turned to him, "So, seeing as you're here, we have no reason to continue our conversation without you being confused."

"I- now isn't that a bit rude?" Cain said, his mouth open when he finished.

"No. Not in the least. Anyway, do you want to watch with us?" Carina asked.

"Watch? Watch wha-"

"We just said; Trinity Blood," both Ke and Carina said the last to words at the same time.

"What's that?" Cain wondered.

Ke sighed and Carina glanced at the computer. Ke nodded and clicked one of the words at the bottom of the screen. A large black window popped into the screen and a figure appeared.

"Come watch." Carina smiled and moved her chair over so Cain could move in and watch.

"O-okay…"

**Brighton, U.K. **

"We're going to have to drive the rest of the way. Neither of us is going to get any sleep," Dug informed, looking around. They had gotten the cruising trawler to the land. Because they hadn't met any "trouble" along the way, the trip didn't take as long as he'd expected.

He and Jo were both on the deck. They'd brought nothing except the hostage down under the deck, and they weren't going to bring him up until their escort arrived.

"Yes, I understand." Jo looked out over the road; completely empty. As they had expected, arriving a bit early was a good thing because no one would think of them to come at that time.

Brighton was a wonderful town in the late morning and earl afternoon, and often during the night. But, as it was almost three in the morning, and it was a seaside town, a fog loomed over, coating everything in site. Things that reached the ground were covered at least a foot and a half in the heavy mist.

"I see…" Dug buried his hands in his pants' pockets and looked up at the dark, cloudy sky. "Hey, uhm…earlier…you said…'you're just like him.' What did you mean by that?"

Jo's face burned red, "N-nothing."

"Yes you did! Tell me," Dug flashed a glare his way. "Now."

"I-it's nothing. Oh, look, here he comes!" Jo said. And sure enough, a large black car was coming their way, slowing down the closer it got to them.

"Dug and his apprentice, Jo, I presume?" the man on the right side of the car, the driver's side, called.

When both Jo and Dug nodded a silent 'yes,' a woman on the passenger's side stepped out of the car, and approached them.

"Be silent, be stealthy, be on your guard…" she whispered to them.

* * *

Hm...is it advice or is it a warning?

Hm...

WHO WANTS JO AND DUG TO HOOK UP!? I DOOOO!! ...but it won't happen NO time soon, I can ASSURE you. And I have a feelin' I spelled that WRONG.


	30. More than Just Eyes

Hm...

* * *

"_Be silent…be stealthy…be on your…guard?" _Jo repeated, confused.

"Mon Cher(a), Clarice! Please, not today!" another woman stepped out of the car, this time from the backseat.

This woman was older, but she didn't seem too much older. Maybe about three years- five at the most. Her hair was a dark brown, almost black color and was pulled into a tight French-braid and twisted into a bun at the back of her head.

She looked tired, young, but tired. Her eyes had dark circles surrounding them; a sign that either she just didn't sleep or she was an insomniac.

The older woman took her black, woolen shawl from her shoulders and wrapped it around the younger girl, whom she had called 'Clarice.'

Jo noticed that Clarice was shaking, and that her eyes were wide.

"Miss? Miss, will she be alright?" he asked, looking toward the older woman.

"Yes, she will be fine, Monsieur(b)," the woman replied, looking from him to Clarice. "My name is Abigail, Monsieur."

After that, she began speaking with Clarice in rapid French, none of which Jo or Dug understood. The man on the driver's side stepped out of the car, also, and approached them. He held out his hand.

"Hello, I am Dane, and I'm here to take you to-"

"Do NOT speak of it!" Dug warned, "We know where we are to go."

"Of course, Sir. We were told to expect…a third?" Dane said, looking back as the two woman slide into the backseat of the large car.

"Yes, but do not be frightened by what you see. As I am sure he would have told you, our Lord does not expect to see him free," Dug said, standing up straight. Jo had never seen him look so dignified before; so strong…so strangely…beautiful.

'_No! I can't think that! No! Get that out of your head!!' _Jo thought, shaking his head from side to side.

"Something the matter, Jo?" Dug turned to him.

"Ah! No, no, nothing at all!" Jo laughed nervously, his face turning red.

**Ke's House**

"Well, I have to say, I've never seen anything so interesting, and yet so strange…" Cain said, staring at the screen.

"Yes, and this is a computer. But you don't need to know that, because it's far after your time." Carina stifled a laugh. "That DEFINITELY sucks for you."

Cain shook his head, "Whatever you say."

"How long have we been watching Trinity Blood?" Ke asked Carina.

"I don't know, I was more focused on my ABEL!!!" Carina beamed at the name.

"God, you're more obsessed with Abel than I am with Cain."

"Excuse me?" Cain said, taking a step back.

Ke grinned at him. "You didn't think I'd drag you here if I wasn't completely obsessed with you, did you? But don't worry. We'll get you home the first chance we get."

There was a long pause and then Carina and Ke burst out laughing.

"If we feel like it!"

Cain stared at them, his mouth agape. They couldn't be serious!!

"Oh, relax. It's a joke," Carina said. Cain sighed.

"Jesus, must you always be so sadistic?"

"Why? Are we sadistic just because we get joy from your pain?" Ke asked, pressing a button on the small screen and watching it go black.

"Uhm, yeah, kind of," Cain stood up straight. "That's kind of the definition of 'sadistic.'"

"Well, not all of us had the best tutors in the world for teachers, smarty." Carina stuck her tongue out at him, he gladly returned the favor.

**Old Abandoned Mansion; Brighton, U.K. **

"So this place…nobody knows about it?" Dug asked, stepping out of the large car.

"Well, people know about it, but because it's just been found and it's got such an eerie air surrounding it, people don't dare to come too close to it," Dane said, looking up at the huge building. It looked like it came straight out of the nineteenth century, but it was very beautiful.

"We're only here for tonight; we have no time, literally. Tomorrow morning, we leave, five A.M." he continued.

Dug nodded in approval. "That's good…"

"Also, what are you going to do with the man?" Dane wondered.

"Would it be too much to ask for him to be with us at all times, it could be an inconvenience, I understand," said Dug, looking at Jo, who was dragging the unconscious man out of the backseat of the car.

"No problem," Dane smiled, "Just keep your eye on him."

This made Dug smirk; he had plans for Michael, and he wouldn't just keep his _eyes _on him. There'd be a bit more than his eyes…

* * *

(a) Mon Cher: French for 'my dear' 

(b) Monsieur: French for 'mister'

I wonder what Dug's going to keep on Dug??? hm...-snigger- any FANS know what's probably going to happen...

The next chapter is probably going to be all Dug(Jo)(Michael) .


	31. Feelings

The all Dug(Jo) chapter...the next chapter will be all that other people...Cain, Amanda, Carina, Becky, Edwin nd Ke. ...how many fucking people are IN this story!? O.O

Garsh. lol

* * *

Dane smiled as he showed Dug, and Jo, who was literally carrying Michael on his back, to a room. There seemed to be many, and they all had to have had very high ceilings, because every single door they passed, and there were many, were very tall.

The floors were black and white checkered and were quite shiny, as if they'd been polished a million and three times.

Dane stopped at the last door on the specific hallway and said, "Ah, here we are."

The door he stopped at was smaller than the others Dug had seen, but not by much. It was still larger than three of Jo put together, and Jo was about two inches taller than him. He watched as Dug slid a key into the slot and turned it halfway, and then back. The door opened with an eerie 'crrreeeaaaak.'

"The rooms here are soundproof, so if something bad happens, no one will no about it, which is probably one of the reasons the mansion was built all the way out here. Privacy or...yeah, you can guess." Dane explained, looking around the room. "Unfortunately there's only one bed, so either you'll have to share it or someone will have to sleep on the floor…though, wherever this one sleeps-" he pointed at the still unconscious Michael, "I'm sure no one will care."

There was only one bed, he was right, of course, but it was positively HUGE. It seemed to be at least twice the size of a King-Size. This looked like a God-Sized bed! In the corner there was a large sofa, not half as large as the bed, but still large enough for two fully grown men to sleep on.

Dug smirked, "Perfect. Jo, you can put him down on the bed," he looked towards his partner/apprentice.

Jo nodded and, because he was completely exhausted from carrying the older, heavier man, he pretty much threw him on the bed.

"Well, it took about an hour and a half to get here, and no one slept, besides the big one that is," Dane shook his head and looked up at the high ceiling. "Since we leave tomorrow morning, get some sleep, you'll all probably sleep all day."

This made Jo and Dug smile, "Alright," they said together.

"Goodnight, Gentlemen," Dane smile and left the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

"Do you think sleeping is a good idea?" Jo asked Dug.

"You can sleep if you want to, but I have to be awake when he wakes up," Dug replied, looking over to Michael, who was still bound by ropes and still had the silver duct-tape over his mouth.

"You're not going to…?"

"Yep. I need some fun, too…" Dug smirked. Jo blushed and looked away. He walked to the sofa and lay down on it.

"Well, you're going to need the bed…so…" he turned over onto his side so that he was staring at the cushioned back of the couch. "G'night."

"Yeah, 'Night."

Dug sat on the edge of the large bed, playing with the soft bedspread. _'Hm…feels like…satin…maybe?' _

Looking over at Jo again, something made his heart race.

'_He looks so…' _he immediately broke his trail of thought. God, what was he thinking!? But looking back again, he couldn't help but stare at the taller, thinner man, laying asleep on the large couch.

Almost instinctively, he stood up and pulled the bedspread off of the large bed, surprisingly, Michael just toppled over back onto the bed, completely undisturbed.

"Damn, what a sleeper," Dug shook his head and gently placed the large blanket over Jo. It didn't surprise him that Jo had immediately fallen asleep, after all, he did carry Michael up two flights of stairs, plus off of the boat.

And Michael had been out cold because of the face that he had been struggling and knocked into one of the shelves, toppling it over and having a bunch of silver bowls and metal tools fall on him. Dug had wondered if a hammer had fallen on his head, but it didn't seem likely considered he didn't see one when he had checked the boat.

For a second or two, Dug stood there staring at Jo, who smiled as the warmth of the large bedspread touched his skin. This made Dug smile a little as he turned away.

* * *

Yes, the sweet YAOI is coming

...I think Michael's gonna...

DIE -snigger-


	32. Underage and Birthdays

sorry no dug and jo this chapter T.T

but don't worry, it'll be BOTH in the next...as well as...

YAOI le sexy LIIIIIIIIIIIIIVES

* * *

"So…" Cain looked at Carina, "You come here every summer?"

"Just about, why?" Carina looked back at him. Ke had sat next to Cain, taking a book from the shelf behind her; the spine read 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.' He sat back on his knees and looked over to Carina, looking serious.

"So you know this area well, am I correct?"

"Somewhat…" she replied, stretching the S. She glanced at the small clock on the computer desk; 4:15 A.M. Damn, they'd been awake for a long time.

"How many bars do they have here?"

Carina stared at him with her mouth open, "What?!"

"Do you know how many bars there are?"

"Lots, but how old are you?"

"Seventeen…actually, I'm turning eighteen in a week from now…" Cain replied, remembering that his birthday was only a week away.

"Well, now you have to be at least 19 years old to even go to these types of bars," Carina said, running her hands through her hair, trying to wake herself up.

"Oh, damn," Cain sighed, "I wish I was still in the nineteenth cen-"

"You were born after World War 1, right?" Ke suddenly broke their conversation.

"Yes, why?"

"Ah, then I suppose you wouldn't know a thing about it. I damn well know that your father wouldn't have told you, am I right?"

Cain looked at the floor as he stood up. "What would you know about my father…?"

"Plenty. Enough to know why you trusted Riff so much and how _'Daddy Dearest' _tried to murder you."

"Shut up…" he mumbled.

"Hey, don't get an attitude with me, Sir Sex Toy," Ke said, slamming her book shut. Carina glanced from her to Cain.

Cain's face burned red as he looked away from them. Carina laughed a little and then stood up.

"What time are we leaving?" she asked Ke.

"Ah, what time is it now?"

"Four thirty." Carina replied, looking at the small clock on the computer desk again.

"We'll leave in three hours. We'll wake everyone up at six so they can get ready, and Cain-" Ke looked at him, a serious look on her face, "You don't have to wear those baggy clothes I gave you, though you can keep them if you want, I washed those dirty black ones you came in. So if you'd like to wear those instead…"

"Oh, alright," Cain smiled, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it- and I mean it, don't mention it. If people know me and Carina did something nice, we'll lose our rep."

'_Rep…?' _Cain laughed as he thought, "Yes, fine. I won't say a thing. Wait, Carina helped?"

"Well, I'm not going to touch someone else's clothes on my own, now am I?" Ke said, as if it was the most obvious thing.

Carina laughed, "She forced me to help."

"Yes, and I give her great thanks. Also; now I owe her TWO cappuccinos."

Everyone chuckled at that and finally, Cain sat back down. Carina laid back and stared at the ceiling.

"Do you get pleasure from your own boredom?" Ke asked, looking at the ceiling as well, just to see if there was something she saw.

"Yeah, kinda."

"Well, is anyone hungry? And Cain, I don't care if you are, you're eating whether I have to tie you to a chair and shove food down your throat," Ke was serious.

Carina laughed and said, "As long as you let me help!"

Cain glanced from Carina to Ke, completely taken aback. "You can't be serious…"

"Oh, you don't KNOW how serious I am," both Ke and Carina grinned wickedly. Cain's eye twitched as he stared at them.

"Now I know I need a drink…" Cain muttered, flopping all the way back onto the floor, his eyes closed and his hair falling around his face.

"You do know that beer, and wine, and all that other crap kills your brain, right?" Carina said, sitting up and nudging his foot with hers.

"Really? That's interesting…" Cain said, nudging her back.

Ke laughed a little, "Are you two playin' footsie?"

Cain turned bright red, sat up and moved back a little, "No way!"

Carina just stared at her, her mouth open in shock. "H-how-no, WHY would I do that!?"

"I don't know, maybe you like him," Ke stretched the word, mocking Carina with fake kissing noises.

Carina got up, picked up the been-bag chair Cain thought was an over sized pillow, and threw it at Ke, hitting her square in the face.

"Dude, that's wrong! On SO many levels!"


	33. Trapped

The yaoi chapter

Of course, as always, it's not very detailed at all, and it's not much because I was helping my friend with her story at the time...

Sorry to all you yaoi fans who've been reading this T.T

* * *

A groaning sound woke Dug from the day dream he was having about Jo as he stared at the ceiling. He looked over to Michael, who was all the way on the other end of the double King-sized bed.

Dug smirked as he watched Michael move around a bit, trying to find out where he was. He leaned over the white haired man and whispered, "Good morning," in his ear.

Michael stopped dead, he even held his breath. _'No…' _he thought. He noticed that he was still tied up and that he still ha duct-tape covering his mouth. He whimpered, the sound coming from his nose. He felt Dug turn him over to face him.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Dug teased, trailing his finger along Michael's side, listening to him whimper softly. "If you don't struggle, it won't hurt, and it'll be over sooner."

Michael closed his eyes and nodded.

"Good boy…" Dug whispered, sitting up and pulling Michael into a sitting position. He began to untie his hands. Michael didn't do anything to stop him; he didn't even fight him off when he was pushed back against the bed.

Dug tugged his shirt over his shoulders and head, then Michael's. Michael kept his eyes closed, but did what he was supposed to. He didn't struggle and he didn't cry out, not even when Dug tied his hands against the headboard. Dug tore the duct-tape off of Michael's mouth with a quick flick of his wrist. Michael gasped as pain trickled through his mouth like he was being pricked with a hundred needles.

"I'm sorry, did that hurt?"

Michael didn't do anything.

"All we wanted to know was where Jhonathan was…if you would have told us before, we wouldn't be here right now," Dug said, frowning.

"Who's Jhonathan?" Michael suddenly found his voice. He thought that they were looking for Cain, so he hadn't told them.

"Don't play-" Dug pulled off Michael's pants off roughly, "-dumb. You almost told us, but then you stopped."

"A-but-"

"No," Dug glared at him, "Just shut up."

Michael gasped as Dug ripped off his boxers.

"Just be quiet and let me have my fun, and you might not be too sore later," Dug said as he licked up the white haired man's thigh. Michael closed his eyes and tried to moan, but despite what he tried, he groaned and shivered.

Dug pulled off his own pants, underwear going down with them. He crawled back up on top of Michael and kissed him. He settled himself between Michael's legs so that his mouth was directly at his navel. Slowly, as to arouse the smaller man, he licked around it.

He listened to the sounds he was getting from Michael, moans and groans, both of pleasure and plea. Michael didn't want this, he had no choice, but it felt good.

Michael arched upward, involuntarily. Dug ignored his heavy breathing and moved upward on his body, trailing his tongue along sensitive skin as he moved. He gently sucked on one of Michael's hardened nipples, listening to him groan softly.

He pushed on Michael's chest, only enough so that he wouldn't be able to yell too loudly in the next few seconds. Michael closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath, but the more air he brought into his lungs, the more he coughed back out.

Before he could even stop coughing, Dug shoved himself in him, earning whimpers of pain, seeing as Michael still had no air in his lungs.

Dug wasted no time in using Michael as his sex toy. What he'd said was still ringing in his mind, _'Who's Jhonathan?' _He knew that Michael knew damned well who Jonathan was.

He pounded into the whimpering, seemingly younger man. He knew he was going to cum soon enough, and continued his quick pace.

Michael had already figured out that he probably wasn't going to catch his breath by the time Dug had finished with him. He glanced over to the sofa; there was Jo, asleep on the couch, not able to hear what was going on. However, Michael had a feeling that he already knew.

When Dug finally came, he had already pulled out of Michael and had attempted to stop it from going all over. Unfortunately, his semen ended up spurting from between his fingers all over his stomach and Michael's as well. Michael came seconds later, but not as much. He wasn't aroused enough to cum too much.

He lay there, used and exhausted, waiting for Dug to untie him, and probably retie him so he couldn't get away. However, once Dug had crawled off of him and had himself tangled in the sheets on the other end of the bed, he'd immediately fallen asleep, leaving Michael tied to the headboard.

* * *

-sigh- like I said, not much. But don't worry, things will get better for everyone. Cain might just find his way home...MIGHT -snigger- and Michael MIGHT live...-snigger- 


	34. Not a Couple? Suuuuure

Hm...I think I have to get rid of a few characters...

* * *

Ke grabbed the bean-bag and threw it back at Carina.

"Well, wrong on all LEVELS is the only way to be INTERESTING!"

Cain watched as they threw the bean-bag chair back and forth. "What strange people…" he mumbled. Unfortunately, they both heard him.

"Shut up!"

Cain immediately jumped back and held up his hands in defense. "S-sorry."

Ke stood up and went to the door, "Well, I'm going to get cereal, and Cain, like I said, you're eating."

"…" Cain looked at her, confused.

"Tell me you know what cereal is!" Carina said. _'I swear to fucking God if he doesn't know what it is…I'm gonna strangle him!' _

"Uhm…not exactly…"

Carina, sighed stood up and stated, clearly, "Take a deep breath. You won't be taking many others." She held out her hands and was about two inches from his neck when Ke flashed her a glare and said:

"Carina, if you DARE, I swear I will strangle YOU."

Cain laughed and stepped back. "Well, you two seem to be the BEST of friends!"

"Yeah, we actually are. It's just that…circumstances…beyond our control has led a lot of things to go whacky," Carina glared at him and left the room behind Ke.

"Sheesh, what a crab," Cain mumbled, running his hand through his dark hair.

"I heard that!" Carina yelled. Cain heard Ke say something quietly to her, it sounded like, _"Don't wake up the whole house PLUS all of China!" _

**Back In Brighton, U.K. **

Jo sat up and looked around. He saw that Dug had fallen asleep on one side of the large bed, and had left Michael tied to the middle.

He stretched and went to untie him.

"Hey, Stupid," he flicked Michael's head, waking him up. Michael opened his mouth to say something, but Jo held up his hand to stop him.

"Keep quiet and do as I say," Jo said fiercely.

Michael glared at him, but obeyed, as there was no way he'd be able to leave the place without being noticed, and even if he did, he'd be caught eventually. Obeying was the only thing he could do without getting a repeat of what happened just hours ago.

When Jo had Michael's hands tied behind his back, he sat back and leaned against the headboard.

"You know I did hear you…I wasn't sleeping…"

Michael looked at him, not glared, but a normal look. He showed no emotion.

"Was he rough?" Jo asked, turning bright red. NOW Michael was positively shocked.

Since Jo had been nice enough to leave the duct-tape off, he said, "…why?"

"N-no reason!" Jo said quickly. He got off the bed and went back to the sofa. " 'night," he said, laying back down.

Michael turned over, shifting his weight because he couldn't use his hands anymore.

"_What a strange couple," _he mumbled.

_"We're NOT a couple!" _Jo hissed, roughly punching the arm of the couch, apparently to make it a bit more comfortable. Michael couldn't help but laugh a little at that. _'What a liar…' _

**Ke's House: Two Hours Later…**

"I'm glad no one's upset that they were woken a bit early," Ke said, looking at Amanda's and Becky's tired faces.

"Be lucky we don't strangle you right now," Becky said, glaring.

Ke laughed nervously, "I'm guessing you're not morning people."

Carina, in an attempt to chance the subject, spoke to Cain, loud enough so anyone could join the conversation. "Soooo…you excited to see your great, great, et cetera cuz there's WAY too many 'greats,' grandchildren?"

Cain laughed, "Yes, it should be quite interesting, shouldn't it?"

Amanda looked towards Becky, who was staring at the bowl of cereal on the small table in front of her.

"You guys are free to go back home if you want," Ke said, not looking at them and pulling a book from the shelf behind her.

Edwin looked up from his bowl and stared at her. "Why are you SO random?"

"Me? Ah, I don't know. I've always been random, Carina knows that. But I had a feeling that Amanda might have wanted to go home, and Becky hasn't been very happy since she arrived."

"Don't tell me what I have and haven't been," Becky snapped.

"Well, excuse me, but that's how you're acting right now." Ke still didn't look at her, but kept her eyes on the book, but Cain could tell she wasn't really reading it, because her eyes were glued to one spot in particular.

There was a long pause, Ke turned the page for effect, Edwin finished his cereal, as did Carina and Cain. Amanda had decided not to eat, though she said she was going to pick up something if they stopped somewhere on the way back from Cain's relatives' house.

"So," Ke finally broke the slightly eerie silence, "If you want to go home, go a-"

_**KA-BLAM!! **_

* * *

...wasn't that interesting...

Nah, itd becky's gonna leave the story...Carina might b...or Edwin...probably Edwin. Amanda and Becky will b needed in later chapters...that's saying something cuz this is chapter 34!!!

****


	35. Cemetary Drive

Dave looked around, Clarice was up in her room from what Abigail had told him. Apparently, leaving the house in her state wasn't good for her.

"Abigail, how is she? My sister?" he asked when the black haired woman came down the stairs where he had been pacing.

"Monsieur Dave, elle est belle, elle a besoin de son repos est tout," Abigail replied, forgetting that Dave didn't speak much French.

"I'm…sorry? What?"

"Ah! Forgive me, Monsieur! S-she just needs her rest, is all."

Dave nodded, "I see…and the others are asleep as well?"

"Oui, I believe so," Abigail curtsied, and began to leave the room.

"Well, we're leaving early in the morning, so you get a bit of sleep as well!" he called after her. She turned, smiled, waved and made her way back up the stairs.

"I guess that goes for me as well," he mumbled, walking down the hallway, and going down another staircase.

**London, U.K. **

"Abby, in here, please," H.P. Hargreaves called from his study. Papers littered the floor, pencils and pens lay unused across the desk. He tossed a crumpled up paper into the crackling fire behind him.

The young maid entered the study shyly, her head down a bit as she looked at him. Her hands were behind her back.

"Has anything arrived?"

"Y-yes, Sir. The senior has sent a letter," she brought her hands out in front of him, showing him the letter. But it was strange; from what Lord Hargreaves knew, Dug always signed the bottom of his letters with his code-44104- to get into the underground organization. And when he forgot to sign it, he was either so serious he forgot to, or he was just too far concentrated on something.

'_Dear H.P.H., _

_We have reached Brighton and should be back within hours. Once we have successfully completed our Mission, I am resigning. My apprentice should be put in my place. _

_As I am sure you already know, he has been my apprentice for a year now, and I believe he is ready to take my job. Give him a chance. _

_ Signed; D.D.C.' _

Hargreaves stared at the letter, a slight smirk on his face. _'This is where things get interesting…' _

"Abby," when he finally said something, it was minutes later and she had become accustomed to the silence.

"Yes, Sir?"

"I need you to make a delivery for me, so would you please stay here for the next few minutes?" he opened the upper left-hand drawer of his desk and pulled out a blank sheet of paper.

She nodded and stood in front of the door.

Lord Hargreaves stood up and walked to her, "You can sit next to me, if you'd like," he said. He smirked when he saw the crimson blush creep into her face.

"S-sir?"

**Ke's House…**

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" they all looked around. Half the house had been blown apart.

Ke looked like she was about ready to blow a gasket. The half of the house that had been blown straight off happened to have the small, almost invisible room Cain, Carina and her had been in just hours earlier.

Carina, also, looked like she wanted to knock out someone's brain.

Both her and Ke let out ear piercing screams.

"My COMPUTER!!!"

"THE COMPUTER!!!"

"Guys! Come on!!" Edwin called from the window that led to the fire escape. Carina and Ke had been so focused on the destruction of the computer room that they hadn't noticed everyone else leaving the house.

They both hesitated before following everyone and making a quick escape through the window.

Cain, Becky, and Amanda were the first ones back on the sidewalk. He stared up at the building; half blown apart.

"What the hell did THAT?!" Amanda stared with her mouth open.

Out of the corner of his eye, Cain saw someone running down the sidewalk some meters away. He immediately started chasing after them.

"Hey!" Carina shouted after him.

"Follow him, just trust me!" Ke ran behind him. Carina shrugged and followed, still wishing the computer hadn't been blown to shreds. Edwin looked confused but decided to go along too.

Amanda and Becky didn't follow, just looked at each other like 'what the fuck?'

Cain stared straight ahead as he got closer to the man who was running away. He refrained from yelling at him to save energy so he could run longer.

"Damn! Were you a track star or something!?" Edwin called from behind him. Cain didn't turn back to look at him, but kept his eyes focused on the running man.

The man led them all straight to a cemetery. Cain slowed slightly; there was a large, house-like structure smack dab in the middle of the small burial grounds. But that's not what made him slow down.

Right above the door was a name, engraved and painted gold, that made Cain want to stare at it forever.

His own name was marked on that grave.

* * *

Oooooooooooo spooooky XD

Okay, I've been using for my French translations so they're obviously not all correct

Sorry


	36. Shocked

Cain stared at the tomb. Was he really seeing this? He knew his grave would be somewhere around here, but he didn't expect it to be so big.

"Cain, what- oh…my…GOD…." Carina stopped dead when she saw the tomb.

"Jonathan, have you come to catch me or have you come to surrender to me?" the man asked from behind the marble, building-like grave.

"Who's Jonathan?" Cain yelled, "Answer me, I say, who is Jonathan?"

"Don't play stupid. You're Jonathan."

Cain opened his mouth to speak, but before he could a shot of pain ran through his body. _'What…what WAS that?' _he thought, doubled over with pain.

"Cain!" Carina ran to his side as Edwin crept around the tomb. Ke seemed too petrified to move.

Once Edwin was on the other side, what he saw, and didn't see creeped him out.

"Hey, Ke, you might wanna see this…"

Ke shook her head and ran around the tomb; the man had disappeared, but there was something else.

The plaque on the back of the tomb read 'Cain Hargreaves; 1807-1825.'

"…he'll only live till age 18..."

A scream interrupted her sentence . They ran back to carina, who held an unconscious Cain in her arms.

"He-he just…he just collapse…he-"

"Come on, we have to get out of-"

"GET THEM! NOW!!"

Suddenly, the four of them were surrounded by men in black, neck hiding robes and half-faced white masks.

The sky grew dark with storm clouds. There was a rumble of thunder, a flash of lightning, and they all disappeared.

**Brighton, U.K. **

A knock at the door woke Jo.

"Wake up! Hurry! I have news!" Dave yelled from outside the door.

Jo stood and opened the door, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Dave rushed in, he looked like he'd been put in a dishwasher with some 'jet-dry.' He was positively shining.

"They've got Jonathan!"

Jo almost lost his balance as he felt his legs grow weak.

"Y-you're not serious!" but Dave was already shaking Dug awake.

Dug looked up groggily, "What?" he growled.

"They've caught Jonathan," Dave repeated, less enthusiastically, pulling a syringe from his pocket. He went around to the other side of the bed, where, of course, Michael hadn't woken up with all the noise, him being a heavy sleeper. Dave inserted the tip of the syringe into the curve between Michael's neck and shoulder.

"That should keep him asleep no matter what…not that he would need it. He could probably sleep for weeks. There's a little…something…added to make him…well, you'll find out later."

Dug jumped out of the bed, he was completely bare.

Jo stared at his body, red faced. "What are you lookin' at?" Dug snarled. He looked down at himself and covered himself with the sheet from the bed.

Jo looked down at the ground and cleared his throat as he went over to Michael, picking him up and draping him over his shoulder. "We should get going."

"Yes, let's!" Dave said, beaming.

●●**Somewhere…****●●**

Cain opened his eyes.

'_W-where am…' _he choked off a cry of pain; it felt like he had been stabbed through the heart with a knife. Blood trickled down his chin and onto the back of his hand. The coppery taste filled his mouth, making him sick to the stomach.

The room around him was completely dark and he noticed he was staring up at the ceiling. He tried sitting up and realized that he was chained down by his wrists and seemed to be glued to the floor; no, he felt something cold on his back.

He figured he was probably attached to something on the floor.

"Awake, Jonathan?" the same rough voice from the cemetery filled the room. Cain looked around; there was no one there as far as he could see. The room was too dark to see anything, anyway.

"Who is Jonathan?" Cain asked, grimacing as pain shot through his body.

"Have you lost your memory? Amnesia? You have forgotten your own name!" the disembodied voice called. "Oh, you have a visitor…"

Lights flashed on. He was in a dome-shaped room with dark grey walls. The lights about him were fitted into the ceiling and covered by, what looked like, a thick sheet of glass.

He turned his head to the side, _'A…visitor? What…?' _

He looked to the other side; his eyes widened. "Oh, no…" he mumbled, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "He's not here…he's not here…he's not here…" he repeated, telling himself that he had to have been dreaming.

The man tied up next to him moaned and opened his eyes.

"C-Cain…?" the man turned and looked at him.

'_Damn…this is no dream…this is a living nightmare!! Michael's here!' _

* * *

Sorry for the late chapter. XD

I'm working on another story in the Godchild category. It's got enough yaoi so far, and I'm only starting the third chapter XD wheeee

and the chapters are longer than these, so yeah. XD


	37. The Many Rooms of the Organization

Dug looked over the Lord Hargreaves.

"You received my letter, did you not?" he asked, quietly. Hargreaves smirked and did not reply. He looked down to the two men in the area below them.

"Did you not?" Dug asked.

"Yes, I did." Hargreaves looked to him and said, also in hushed tones, "But I do not believe I will put Jo in your place."

"Why?" the senior member whispered, forcing himself not to show his anger.

"Because I don't want to, obviously," the black haired man smirked and turned back to the two men below. In front of him was a large keyboard with blinking buttons that seemed to be blinking the order of which they were to be pressed.

'_Bastard…' _Dug thought, _'I should have known better than to trust him to do something like that…' _

Lord Hargreaves pressed a button on the middle of the console and watched as the chains around the white haired man's wrists released themselves.

**In another room…**

"Edwin, wake up," Carina called from across the room. Edwin was slumped against the wall, completely unconscious.

"It's no use, he's out cold," Ke said, standing up. Carina pushed herself up off the ground.

"Where's Cain?" she asked, looking at Ke.

Ke looked around and shook her head, "I don't know. But if we don't get him back home soon, he might die."

Carina looked stunned, "What do you mean?"

"I have this theory…when he cried out earlier and collapsed…I think that whatever happens to him in his century, is happening to him here; like he feels it."

"S-so that means…" Carina stared at her.

"He's here and there at the same time…as if time was paused by his coming here…so…if they kill his body THEN…he'll die NOW…"

"But how do we get him back home?"

"I think I have a plan…but it'll take a bit of time…'specially since Edwin's not awake yet," Ke crossed her arms.

**Back in the Mysterious Dome-Room…**

"N-no…stay away from me!" Cain yelled as Michael stood up, his body freed from its bindings.

A crazed look swept into his face as he looked down at Cain, still attached (either attached or stuck, he didn't know) to the ground. He sat next to Cain, on his knees.

'_He looks scared…a-and it turns me on…why…? I know what I did to him was wrong…but…I want to do it again!' _

Michael battled with himself. _'I want to…I can't…I can…but I can't…! What the hell am I supposed to do?!' _

Cain closed his eyes, telling himself that nothing would happen; that if he just closed his eyes, he'd disappear. Michael looked down at him; _'What am I to do?…Do I take him? Or do I leave him…?'_

He leaned over the shaking, black haired boy. The closer he got to him, the more he felt himself get harder...

**Up in the Hidden Control Room…**

"Jo, let's leave," Dug said, looking over to his apprentice/partner who hadn't been paying attention to Dug and Lord Hargreaves' whispered conversation.

"W-why?"

"I want to talk to you about something-" he thought for a second as Hargreaves turned to him, "In private."

"Ye-yes," Jo followed him out of the room. Once they were on the other side of the door, Dug drove his hands into his pockets.

"I wanted to have you put in my place as senior. You've worked too hard and I promised I would get you there…" Dug said quietly. His voice got a little louder, not by much or Hargreaves would have heard him, "But that bastard Hargreaves refused…" he looked down.

"Th-that's okay…" Jo held his hands up. "I know Dan wanted me to make it…but I want something more than that…now…"

Dug looked up at him, "And what's that?"

Jo suddenly felt warm as he swallowed, hard. "Y-you…" he mumbled.

**The Dome Room…(again -sigh-)**

Michael leaned over Cain, still battling with himself. His mind told him to take Cain as soon as possible, but his heart told him not to. Unfortunately for Cain, Michael's body seemed to react to what his brain told him.

His hands traveled up Cain's shirt, unbuttoning it. Cain whimpered and asked him to stop.

"I-I'm sorry…" Michael opened the shirt and licked around his left nipple, listening to him groan.

"Stop…please…"

"I want to…I'm not doing this myself!" Michael felt like tearing his arms off. "My body is doing this on its own!! Cain, I don't want to hurt you!" he bit down gently. Cain groaned and wriggled around.

"Ah-hah…no…I don't believe you!" Cain yelled, pulling at the chains around his wrists, trying to get free.

"I understand why! I don't need to ask why! But I can't stop!! I swear I'm not doing this!! It's not me!" Michael insisted, running his hands down Cain's chest and stomach.

* * *

Don't worry, nothin's gonna happen to poor Cain this time...sigh just my luck , 

XD


	38. Trouble

Again, sorry for the really long wait for uploads XD I gots blooooock

* * *

"Wh-what do you mean, by 'you'?" Dug asked, though he knew full well what he meant.

Jo looked down, "'You,' as in 'You.' You're just like Dan…you get mad one second and then you're holding me the next…"

Dug was staring at him, completely confused. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. He didn't even know how he felt about his comrade. He knew he felt…something…

What that something was, he didn't know.

"S-so you like me because…I'm like Dan?"

"No! That's not it…" Jo mumbled, "The difference is, I'm not gonna lose you like I lost him…"

Dug looked at him. This was all so confusing…

**The Control Room**

"I think we'll give the oaf and his slave some privacy--" Lord Hargreaves flipped a switch and all the lights in the dome-shaped room beneath them turned out, leaving it completely dark.

"Sir, we have some news…bad news…" a girl in a full-face white mask said nervously.

Lord Hargreaves sighed, " I don't particularly ENJOY bad news, Tabitha."

Tabitha looked scared out of her wits as she said, "Yes, I understand…"

"Well what's the news?" Hargreaves asked, irritated.

"Oh, right. The three prisoners in room sixty-two have gotten themselves out somehow…" Tabitha said quietly.

Hargreaves' eye twitched as he stared at her. He rushed out of the room, glancing at Dug and Jo who hadn't dared to move from that spot.

"You two! Go down to the lower floors and to room sixty-two. See if you can look around and find the prisoners!"

Dug glared at him and took a deep breath. "Sorry, I don't work for you anymore. I quit." he searched through his pants pocket and pulled out a laminated card.

"Me too," Jo crossed his arms. "I don't feel like being stuck in the lower classes of this stupid organization anymore."

"Damn you, you can't quit. You can only be exiled!" Lord Hargreaves snarled.

"Exile this, you filthy bastard," Dug bit the edge of the card and pulled it down so the lamination peeled off and that card ripped in too.

"Son of a-" Hargreaves aimed a punch right at Dug's face. Fortunately for Dug…

"I've been working with this organization too long to not know how to protect myself," Dug growled, catching the balled up fist in midair, surprising both Hargreaves and Jo. "I'm definitely not going to let a man like you bring me down that simply."

**AN UNKNOWN AREA IN THE ORGANIZATION…**

"Look, they know we're out, so let's be quick," Edwin said. He'd woken up after Carina had knocked him upside his head. "And my head still hurts, thank you."

"You're welcome." Carina said, smirking as she walked. Ke had stayed behind to set traps if anyone came to look for them. They were, after all, considered prisoners.

Edwin growled and said, "Whatever. I missed the conversation, what the hell is going on and why the fuck are we in this stupid, tacky-ass place anyway?"

"Ke had a theory, but I don't think I'm going to tell you unless it actually comes through," Carina said, looking around a corner before she turned. She dropped a tiny piece of paper on the ground that she's found in her pocket so that if Ke finished in time, she'd be able to find them.

"Tell me," Edwin insisted.

"No way! You should have woken up if you wanted to know!"

"Well, I was kind of unconscious, it wasn't exactly planned!" Edwin retorted.

"Well, that's not my fault is it?" Carina said, stopping as they heard footsteps. She ducked into a closet beside them and pulled Edwin in after her.

"Guys? Guys?"

"Oh, it's only Ke," Carina mumbled, looking up at Edwin who pushed the door open.

"What do you mean 'only'?" Ke asked, smirking as the other two stepped out of the closet. "What, I'm not good enough???" she joked.

"Oh, shut up, you know what I meant." Carina said, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

**THE DOME ROOM**

"Get…get off…" Cain hissed at him. An answer like that! Sheesh. Cain couldn't believe this. The creep seriously thought he'd believe him. What a sicko.

He knew he was freed of his shirt, and knew he still had everything else on. He was still attached to something on the ground, and his arms were still pinned on either side of him. He felt Michael's weight leave him and knew he must have been standing, or sitting, away from him.

Unfortunately, he had no clue what Michael was doing with himself, taking off his own shirt, pants, whatever; the lights had gone out. The room was dark once more.

Michael had pulled himself off of Cain to sit against the wall. He dared not look at the raven haired boy, for fear that he would lose himself and do something that would make Cain despise him even more.

**Outside the Control Room**

Hargreaves laughed; a sick, twisted, evil chuckled that sent chills down both Dug's and Jo's spines.

"You think you can leave this organization? You honestly believe that? You half-wit…" Hargreaves sneered and pulled a gun from the inside of hid cloak. "You think you can really leave, hah, you disgust me. You, of all people, understand that to leave, you must be exiled…or killed…"

* * *

Uh-Oooooh...Duggy's in for some trooooooouble


	39. Jo and Jonathan

Hargreaves raised the gun so it was pointed straight at Dug's forehead.

"Sorry, but I don't plan to die just yet," Dug smirked as he took a step back. "Jo hit the lights!"

Jo rushed over to the wall and flicked the light switch. Immediately, all the lights in the hallway went out, plunging them all into total darkness.

"Damn it!"

Hargreaves randomly started shooting, turning every three seconds to search blindly for a new target. Of course, the bullets missed Dug, seeing as he had gotten low to the ground and was crawling on his hands and knees.

Dug's hand brushed against the wall, then someone's pants. He knew it to be Jo, because Hargreaves was on the other side of the hall, still shooting around like a maniac.

He heard a bullet hit the wall three feet above his head, and then he heard Jo's scream as the sound of the gun echoed through the hall. Dug looked up, it was too dark to see anything, but he was sure Jo'd been shot. He felt a body fall beside him.

The gunshots ceased, and footsteps echoed through the hallway, quickly disappearing.

"Damn it…Jo-Jo get up," he stood up, reaching out blindly until his hand brushed the light switch and they flashed on. He looked down.

"Fuck!" Dug dropped to his knees. Hargreaves was gone, and Jo was on the floor. "Fuck!"

He slammed his fist on the ground. Jo's eyes were wide, his mouth open, frozen in an eternal scream. A line of blood ran down from his lower lip to his chin. A blood stain sat on the chest area of his shirt.

Dug tapped Jo's cheek with his palm.

"Wake up, come on, wake up!" anger pulsed through him as he shook the younger man. He took a deep breath and opened Jo's mouth a bit more.

'_This usually only works with drowning victims, but-' _

He leaned in and pressed his mouth on Jo's, breathing into his throat. He broke away, took another deep breath and did it again. He could feel his partner's body growing colder with every second.

Dug rammed himself back against the wall. He slid his hand over Jo's eyes, closing them, then closed his mouth.

He held the lifeless man against him. Jo's head rested on his chest.

**DOME ROOM **

Cain pulled at the chains, they wouldn't budge.

Michael stared him, his body was starting to hurt. His erection throbbed and he was sweating. He had to have Cain, he had to…but would only hate him more. He knew Cain would hate him more…but…

He crawled back over Cain and started kissing along his neck. Cain twisted as much as he could to get the creepy ex-butler off him. Michael sucked on Cain's nipple, earning a stifled groan from the other.

"Don't!! Get off me!" Cain cried as he arched.

Michael slammed his hand onto the ground next to Cain's head, silencing him.

"Look, if I don't do this, I won't be able to concentrate well enough to get you out of here. So unless you wanna be here forever, you'd better go along with it!"

"**There will be no need for that." **

"Wha-"

**THE HALLWAY W/ C-K-E **

"Soooooooo, what did you do, exactly?" Edwin asked, looking at Ke with complete confusion.

"Not tellin'" Ke said.

Carina snickered. "That's what you get for not wakin' up too. "

"I was UNCONSCIOUS! Get OVER it, woman!" Edwin crossed his arms and glared at the ground.

"Congratulations, you now have more problems than I ever had!!" Ke raised her hand, waving an invisible bell.

"Oh, shut up. You act as if nothing's happening right now!" he replied hostilely.

"Well that's because there's no need to worry. Me and Carina called in some…'reinforcements.'"

"Reinforcements?"

Ke and Carina looked at each other. "Yep."

**Dome Room **

"Who are you?" Michael got off of Cain and stood up.

Cain stared at the white figure that had come through the darkened room, not really listening to what Michael was saying. When the figure got close enough, Cain could see that he had dark hair and pale, almost white, skin, just like him.

"Jonathan Hargreaves. I'm guessing they got you thinking you were me," the man said, bending over Cain and pulling something Cain couldn't see out of his pocket.

"So you're who they were talking about when th-" Michael immediately stopped talking.

"I'm also going to guess they did something a little less human to anyone who didn't give them information on me," Jonathan said.

Michael simply nodded.

* * *

sigh poor poor jo...


	40. Riff Comes Through

Again, sorry it keeps taking so long.

I keep getting so damned sidetracked. lol.

--CHW

* * *

The Lights sprang on around them, blinding all of them momentarily. 

Cain stared up at Jonathan, "So, _you're _the who they're lookin' for?"

"Yeppers." Jonathan smiled and looked at Michael. "You know, he's right. If he doesn't rid himself of his major horniness, he won't get out of here, and if he doesn't, neither do you, or I."

He walked over to Michael, pushing him back to the wall. Cain watched in sick interest, still on the ground as Jonathan pulled Michael's pants around his ankles.

The oversized pervert watched, hesitantly, his mouth open in a soundless cry as Jonathan wrapped his lips around his length. His eyes closed as he groaned softly.

"Nnn…"

Cain, for some oddly perverted reason, couldn't look away. Either because he wanted to see Michael tortured like he'd been tortured, or because he was just as perverted as him.

"Ahh- lord Cain…"

Cain gaped at him, completely shocked. Now he sounded exactly like Riff, even called him "lord Cain." It was kind of creepy…

Michael opened his eyes slightly to look at him.

The brunette stared back, straight into his eyes. They were glazed over, as if he'd been possessed.

"Riff…" Cain whispered before he could stop himself. Jonathan came off of Michael, making him shudder at the sudden coolness.

"Who's Riff?" he asked, confused. The other said nothing as he turned his head to stared at the ceiling.

Michael, who stood against the wall, panting and shaking, stared straight ahead, not really seeing anything. "L-lord Cain…" he said again, not hearing himself.

* * *

"So who did you call in?" Edwin asked again. 

Ke hugged, "Do you really want to know?"

"YES."

She sighed, "I had my cell the whole time. Remember we were supposed to meet Cain's relative? That's who I called before my phone went dead."

Carina stared at her, "You had your PHONE?"

"yes."

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL FOR HELP?!"

"I did. Just not the kind of help you wanted. Hee-hee."

"WOW." Edwin blinked.

"Yeah, he should be with Cain right now. He knows this place inside and out," she continued. " The problem is, I don't."

Carina stopped walking. "So where the hell have you been taking us?"

"…I have no idea."

* * *

Cain shook his head. The creepy Riff-Twin couldn't possibly-- 

"Lord Cain…"

"Stop calling me that." he replied hostilely. "You're not Riff, don't address me like you are."

'Michael' blinked. "S-sir where are we…?"

"Shut up. You're not Riff. Don't act like him!"

* * *

With Amanda and Becky

* * *

"Uhm….where'd they go?" Amanda asked. 

"If I knew that, I would know that, but for some odd reason, I don't know that." Becky replied, turning around to see if they had gone behind her, though she doubted it.

* * *

"Act…like…Riff…" 'Michael' mimicked him. 

"Stop copying me, you…pervert!" Cain hissed. His 'twin' great, great, great, great (etc.) grandson looked from the Riff look-a-like to him, and then back again.

"Ok, I am officially confused," Jonathan said, standing up.

"Lucky you. I wish I was confused so that I wouldn't be able to understand that the perverted freak is trying to act like Riff." Cain sad hostilely.

"…" 'Michael' fell to his hands and knees, holding himself up. "L-lord Cain…" he repeated.

Cain growled, annoyed with the fact that 'Michael' kept 'acting' like Riff. It annoyed him, but it made him wonder why he was doing it all of a sudden. He crawled over Cain and pressed their mouths together.

"Ah-"

But unlike the other times, Cain enjoyed the taste of his mouth and leaned into it, his soft moan trapped in the other's mouth.

"Riff…" he whispered once 'Michael' had broken away, his eyes still misty.

The other nodded, dipping in to kiss him again. His hands traced paths down Cain's sides, feeling the sensitive skin.

Cain's body shook on the ground, his arms useless, trapped by the chains; not trapped, held. And it was very fortunate because if he had his hands free, he didn't know what he'd do completely hypnotized with the taste of Riff in his mouth.

Jonathan stared at the two of them, his face pink at the site. "Wow and here I thought I could get a guy horny. HAH!"

* * *

Well, hope that was enjoyable, there will probably be yaoi in the next chapter, so expect some, people! 

--CHW(Keana)


	41. Tears

"I…want to take you this time, he should have never had the change…" 'Michael' whispered, his hand roaming down Cain's pants. The other moaned as the hand wrapped around his length.

"Nnn... Riff…" Cain's face blazed red, "N-no wait…"

"Sir…?" 'Michael' stared at him.

"We have to get out of here first."

"Excuse me, but as I've already said, he wont be getting anywhere if he stays horny." Jonathan stated.

"Then get me out of these chains so I can help," the brunette passed a smirk towards the Riff-Possessed-Michael. 'Michael' blushed.

Jonathan leaned over Cain and worked on the chains. It didn't take long until they become loose and Cain could move his hands.

He smirked again and leaned over 'Michael,' "Nice to see you again, Riff."

The other smiled at him, "It's nice to see you too, Sir."

Jonathan watched as Cain began to suck on the white haired man's neck, chest and length, all over, basically.

'Michael' moaned softly, his hands tangled in Cain's hair as he sucked on his erection. Cain bobbed his head so that he tongue reached the base.

"L-lord Cain...please…m-more…please…" 'Michael' whispered, bucking as Cain dipped his tongue into the slit on the head. Cain sat up and pushed the older man's shirt up and licked around and sucked on his nipples. At the same time he was stroking, gently, on his erection, bringing the other into an orgasm.

"Lord Cain!!" the other sighed and held the brunette close. He panted as he clung to the younger man. When he finally caught his breath, he pulled away from the younger man and stared at him sadly.

"I…can't stay…" he whispered after a few seconds of silence.

"W-what? Why!" Cain stared at him, his eyes pleading for him not to leave.

"Please…Lord Cain…don't look so sad…" 'Michael' said. "I cant stay…because…I'm not--well, I'm dead…there's no way I can possibly stay with you…but…I wish there was…"

Cain held him tighter, "No, don't…"

Just a brief meeting with Riff and now he had to leave? Cain was not going to let that happen. Not even if he had to freaking kill himself. It was NOT going to happen.

"I'm sorry…" the Riff-Michael whispered. The haziness in his eyes was slowly disappearing.

Cain could feel anger pouring into him. "Don't! Damn you…don't you leave me!" he balled his hands into fists and thumped them against Michael's chest.

His eyes were burning in the corners, but he blinked the tears away. "No…" he whispered as he hit him again. "Come back!"

He stopped punching as someone's hands caught his wrists.

"Why are you hitting me?! I haven't done anything to you!" Michael pulled himself back. Cain glared at him, ready to jump on him and beat him senseless.

"Y…" he lowered his gaze to the floor. "Y…you give me Riff back!"

"…" Michael stared at him blankly, not daring to answer him in his hysteria.

Cain was only angered further by his silence. He jumped on him, sending him backwards onto the floor of the bright room. "You give him back!!" His slender hands wrapped around his neck, thumbs pressing against the older man's throat. Michael led his own hands to Cain's in an attempt to pull them away.

"Hey!" Jonathan dove toward them, pulling Cain off Michael.

"I hate you!! I hate you!!" Cain screamed at him.

Michael cleared his throat, not looking at him, and stood up. "I know. I'm over it. I'll leave you alone."

He turned around and pretended to search for a hidden door, his back turned on both Jonathan and Cain, so not to show them the tears that were streaming down his face. He tried to ignore the loud screams of hatred coming from the raven haired man.

"I hate you so much!! I wish you would DIE!!! You made him go back!!! I hate you!!"

Michael flinched and reached his hands out towards the white wall. "I heard you the first time…" he ran his hands around the wall in several places, clearing his throat to stop small groans coming from his mouth. He sniffed and exhaled roughly.

When Cain had calmed down a little, Jonathan took a chance to let him go and walked over to Michael, stopping a foot away from him.

"Are you okay?"

He cleared his throat again and stood up straight, still not looking at him. "I'm fine." Then he continued searching for a way out.

* * *

Oh, dear. Poor Michael.

I'm thinking of the sequel. Shall he commit suicide, shall he attempt it? Reviews will make me think of more ideas -


	42. A Warning or Two

"Oh no." Carina stopped in her tracks. Edwin and Ke turned to stare at her.

"What?"

"I have a bad feeling. We REALLY have to find them," she replied, turning to Edwin.

"Well then come on!" Ke said, turning the corner and running down the hall. Each of them wondered why they hadn't seen anyone since they got out of the small white room. They shrugged it off and kept running.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jonathan reached out his hand, but Michael, sensing what he was doing, flinched and moved closer to the wall.

"I said I'm fine," he stared at the ground, "J…just…help Cain."

He sighed as he continued to search for a hidden opening. Jonathan raised an eyebrow and moved back to a still angry Cain.

"I remember the way out now, follow me," he announced. But Michael stood where he was.

When Jonathan turned back to call him, he simply stood there. "Come on."

"…" he sighed, "You go without me."

Cain said nothing, just glared at the wall.

"I…I'm not coming."

Jonathan huffed and stormed over to him. "Look, get over it! Come ON." he grabbed the back of Michael's arm.

"Don't touch me!" Michael felt tears stinging his eyes as he turned to face them. "J…just leave. Get Cain out of here."

"Look, either you come willingly or I knock you the fuck out and drag you out! Either way, you're coming!" Jonathan said, raising his fist as a warning.

Michael turned his gaze to Cain who glared at him for a second then turned away. He sighed. "I…I'm staying…"

"Oh, shut up." Jonathan said, hitting on the side of his head, just hard enough to knock him out. "I warned you."

* * *

When Michael woke up he was leaning against a closed door. He blinked twice to clear his vision.

"I warned you." Jonathan was standing in front of him with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed. Cain was behind him, turned so that Michael could only see his back.

Michael knew he was mumbling: "I hate you, I hate you. I hate you."

He coughed, stood and began walking down the hallway.

"H…hey!! Where do you think you're going!?!" Jonathan called, running after him. When Cain saw he had been left, he hurried to catch up to them.

"Where's it look like I'm-"

**Crash. Boom. Fall. **

"What where you're goin'!"

Michael blinked against and looked up. Carina, Ke and Edwin stood in front of him. He pulled himself up off the ground.

"W-who- how did you-" Cain stuttered as he stared at them, almost completely forgetting his anger and frustration with Michael. ALMOST.

"No time to explain. Now, Jonathan if you would kindly guide us out?" Ke passed him a glare.

"Eh…hehe, yeah," he turned on his heel and walked in the opposite direction. The other five followed hastily.

"I can't believe this. I'm going to kill that son of a bitch…I'm going to kill Hargreaves…" Dug threw himself back against the wall, glaring at nothing in particular. "Do everything I can…to make sure he pays for this…I swear on my fucking life."

He smirked as he pulled a gleaming black gun from the hidden holster on his hip. He leaned Jo against the wall as he stood up and backed away. He held the gun up to his face, loading it.

"That bastard is going down."

All six of then ran around the seemingly empty white building, nothing but heavy breathing and panting tainting the silence.

Finally, they reached a large black door, of course it seemed suspicious that there was a giant black door in the middle of an all white wall.

"Should we try it?" Edwin asked, stopping and hunching over as he tried to catch his breath.

"It's the only door we've seen so far that hasn't been marked 'closet.' I guess we'd better." Carina said, also hunched over catching her breath.

When each of them had their fill of air, they straightened up and steadily made their way to the door, not daring to move to fast if it may have been a trap.

* * *

HMMMM I WONDER XDDD


	43. Deadly xhappy halloweenx

Okay I have super decided. DEATH.

* * *

Slowly, Jonathan pushed the door open, peeking out of the crack.

"It's okay," he said to the others, who were standing on the other side, a few feet away from the black door. "Come on."

As the other's rushed outside, he took a small, square device out of his back pocket. It had red, bright red, numbers on the front of it. He pressed a button at the top of it and threw it down the hall. That was when he noticed Michael going back the way they had come.

"HEY! Don't go that way!! The place is gonna blow, idiot!" he yelled. But Michael just turned back to glance at him before continuing on.

Jonathan ran outside the building, staring at him, screaming for him to follow. Once Michael was close to the device, he turned around, and waved.

Ke, Carina, Cain, Jonathan and Edwin could see the tears pouring down his face as he raised a hand in a miserable wave.

Cain couldn't take it anymore.

"MICHAEL!!"

-- KABOOM!!!!!--

Each one of them ducked as bits and pieces of the building flew at them, but they weren't hurt because they had gotten almost fifty feet away.

Cain gasped as a single shard of glass streaked across his cheek, leaving a thin line of blood in it's place. Had he been naïve, he would have thought Michael to survive the explosion, but he knew better than that. If anyone had been closer than twenty feet away from the building when it had exploded, they would have died.

He picked up a large square plastic sheet and tossed it towards the burning building, then turned and walked away.

Cain cleared his throat as he walked away form the building, not really caring where he went as long as it was far away from there. He didn't want to think. He didn't want to breathe. He didn't want to do anything.

He didn't turn around. At the time, looking behind him wasn't a good decision to make. Tears stung his eyes, one dropped with each agonizing step he took.

"Hey," there was a deep voice behind him. His eye twitched as he stopped. "Come here…"

Cain glanced behind him, a large man was there.

"Jonathan."

"I'm not Jonathan, leave me the hell alone." Cain said. He gasped as an arm wrapped around his throat and something hard was pressed against the side of his head. He whimpered and twisted slightly.

"Jonathan, you have avoided me for FAR too long," Cain heard a small click.

"No-no- I'm not Jonathan- let me go!"

The man's arm tightened around his neck until he couldn't breathe. There was a sudden, smaller explosion and Cain could have sworn he was dead, but the man's hold on his loosened and he could breathe again.

He fell onto his hands and knees and gasped for breath. "Wh-who…?"

"Die, Hargreaves."

Cain scrambled to his feet and backed away. "What the fuck!?"

"I said 'Hargreaves.'" the man in front of him said, throwing his gun to the ground. It was still smoking.

"And I said "what the fuck." Now who are you?" Cain said, glaring at him.

"Are you Jonathan Hargreaves?" the man said.

"No, why does everyone say that?"

"Then who are you? I'm Dug by the way. Got no reason to hide my name anymore. Now that the death freak is out for good."

"I'm Cain, thanks for saving me." Cain sighed, as long as the gun was on the floor, he felt at least a little safe. He looked past the man and saw Jonathan, Ke, Carina, and Edwin coming up behind him, then turned around and noticed Amanda and Becky.

"…Well this is…strange…" he said, turning to face Dug.

"What happened!" Becky yelled, staring at the dead man on the ground and the other man, then back towards Cain.

"…" no one said a thing. Dug said nothing, wishing he had stayed with Jo and waited for Hargreaves to come to him.

* * *

...well..ish he dead? MAAAYBE.


	44. xX The End Xx

Okey Dokey last chappi 3

* * *

"Is anyone going to offer an explanation as to why we were left?" Amanda asked impatiently.

No one said anything.

"Someone better fucking tell us something 'cause I'm really pissed now," she said. Both her and Becky stood in front of the group, glaring at the five of them.

Carina stepped to the front of the small group. "We'll explain later. As for him, I have no clue who he is." she pointed towards Dug.

"Oh, I'm leaving now. I have something to take care of." Dug replied nervously. As he began to walk away, he turned back to Cain and said, "You really look like Jonathan." then walked off.

Later that Night

After checking into a nearby, very cheap motel, the seven of them sat on the floor, Cain with his face in his hands. He didn't bother to listen to anything the others were saying, his mind was simple going back on other things. Over and over again on the same thought. He felt as if he was being tortured, but he couldn't stop thinking about Michael.

The way he'd just waved at him before the building exploded.

Damn, did he feel like shit.

"_I hate you!! I hate you!!" _

"_I hate you so much!! I wish you would DIE!!! _

"Hey," he jumped as someone reached out to him and touched his hand. "Calm down, alright?" It was Edwin.

Cain shook his head and sighed, leaning back against the leg of the bed behind him. He couldn't talk. He couldn't do anything besides breathe, and he didn't even want to do that now.

"It wasn't your fault." Carina insisted. Jonathan nodded in agreement.

'_Lies…'_ he thought. He cleared his throat but didn't open his mouth to say anything. When Carina looked like she wanted to say something more, Ke flashed her a warning look and shook her head.

For a few moments, everyone, fortunately for Cain, stayed silent.

But both Amanda and Becky wanted answers. "What the FUCK happened?!" Amanda insisted. "You were gone for days!"

"…what? We were only there for a few hours!!" Edwin said.

"No, you were gone for three days. Not a few hours, a few DAYS."

"You've gotta be kidding me." Carina slapped her own forehead in frustration. "What the HELL happened. Now I don't even know as much as I did! This is confusing."

Cain sighed and stood up, heading straight for the bathroom a couple meters away. Everyone had fallen silent when he stood, none of them started talking when he closed the bathroom door behind him, locking it with a click.

He leaned against the door, resting his head on the brown wood. He couldn't believe he'd said such horrible things to him. Despite the actions Michael had taken, no one deserved to be told they were hated by someone they loved, nor that they should die. He knew that from experience.

'_If I hate anyone right now, it's myself.'

* * *

_With Dug

'_Damn…I can't go back. Not now. I can't go back to him. If I do, I'll completely lose myself…to myself…'_

Dug thought as he continued with his slow, mourning walk through the cemetery to the housed in grave of the Jonathan look-a-like. He refused to let himself go back to Jo. He didn't want to see his cold, lifeless body.

'_I could have protected him…'

* * *

_C a i n 

The sadistic part of him laughed. Amused by his own pain.

'_Sometimes I just wish I'd learn to keep my mouth shut about things like hating people. God, I'm stupid.' _

Cain held his face in his hands and took a few deeps breaths.

"I wish I could just go back home right now….more than before…I want to go home…"

When he opened his eyes, he could see through his hands, straight to the bathroom floor. He gasped and staggered back into the door. The clatter caused the others to come to the door.

"Cain!? What's going on!?"

He opened his mouth only to realize that he couldn't talk. His breathing had become quick and shallow.

Suddenly he disappeared, nothing left in the room besides what was there before he entered. On the other side, they heard the lock click and the door opened of its own accord.

"He's…gone?"

They all stared into the empty bathroom. Carina suddenly looked towards Edwin, "You know, I was gettin' used to havin' him around."

Edwin hugged her and said, "Me too."

Everyone else followed with the same words, all except for Jonathan. But even he knew he'd miss meting his great, great, great, (et cetera) grandfather.

* * *

When Cain opened his eyes, he was in his own bed, in his own room, in his own home. Riff leaned over him with a damp towel. Riff smiled when he saw that his master had opened his eyes.

"Lord Cain," he sighed, "You gave us quite a scare!"

Cain pressed a hand to his aching head, taking a long deep breath. "H-how long was I gone…?"

"Gone, Sir? Did you go somewhere?" Riff asked with a slight smile on his lips. He dabbed Cain's forehead with the towel. "You've been in a coma for a month and a half. You went no where, my Lord."

He paused, "Miss Mary has been very worried, as have I, Sir."

Cain grabbed Riff's hand, stopping him from moving with the towel. He smiled and sat up, pulling Riff onto the bed.

"Is the door locked?"

"Yes, Lord Cain."

"Good," he knocked the towel out of Riff's hand and reach out with the other to cup his servant. Riff moaned and arched to his master, whimpering softly at the sudden tightness in his trousers. He bucked his hips slightly.

"L-lord Cain…y-you must be quite anxious…" he laughed softly, "Right when you wake up…nnn.." he hissed and moaned when Cain moved his hand up and down.

"It's been far too long Riff…" Cain whispered, "Thank you for visiting me though. It was quite a surprise."

* * *

Dug never did go back to Jo, nor did he attend the funeral after his body was found. He spent twelve years working at the local Spencer's in Rotterdam, New York, until he died in a car accident at the age of 37.

Cain never forgot what happened to Michael, as far as he was concerned, anyone who was related to Riff had to be with him. And Michael had marked him for life.

THE END


End file.
